Plans Change, Dreams Change
by silverwriter01
Summary: One slushie changed Rachel's entire live plan. One slushie caused her to get revenge on all those who tormented her and her fellow Glee members. She never planned for that event to entangle her and Quinn's lives.
1. Part 1 of 2

Plans Change, Dreams Change

By: silverwriter01

All characters belong to Glee, FOX and Ryan Murphy. I'm just borrowing them.

Note: This story was written last year after Season One's _Home _episode. (You know, back when we still had lots of Rachel/Quinn subtext). So it's true to Glee's storyline up until that episode, but after that it changes. However, when I edited the story, I did mention things that do happen or trivia that was mentioned. Rachel, for example, is not a vegan but Quinn does enjoy bacon.

Synopsis: One slushie changed Rachel's entire life plan. One slushie caused her to get revenge on all those who tormented her and her fellow Glee members. She never planned for that event to entangle her and Quinn's lives.

*December 11, 2010 Note* - This story has now been edited thanks to Rosa.

Questions? Comments? Rude remarks? .

Rachel Berry winced as she saw the Cheerio coming towards her with a slushie. She braced herself as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. The cherry slushie left its cup gleefully as it splattered its victim, causing a gasp which was followed by the sound of laughing.

Rachel opened her eyes in confusion. She wasn't covered in sticky corn syrup.

"There. Now you match all the other losers on the bottom of the social pool."

Rachel spun around to see the former head Cheerio Quinn Fabray covered in red slushie mix, which Rachel noted clashed horribly with her white blouse and blonde hair. The look of shock and humiliation on Quinn's face caused something to snap inside of Rachel. For the first time in her life, she was livid.

Sure, she had been angry several times in her life. She had even been furious on a few occasions, especially on matters that made her storm out of Glee club. But she had never been livid. Angry Rachel Berry would huff, sigh, stomp her foot, and diva-storm out of the room. Furious Rachel Berry would yell, shout, and then diva-storm out. A livid Rachel Berry did none of those things.

Rachel watched as Kurt, Mercedes and Tina rushed in to usher Quinn to the bathroom while the Cheerio strutted past Rachel. The future star narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl walk away. Kelsey Smith was her name. She had never been popular as Quinn, Brittany or Santana but now that all three had lost some, or all in Quinn's case, of their popularity, she was competing for head Cheerio against Santana.

Rachel calmly shut her locker and walked to second-period Spanish with Mr. Schuester. She was eerily quiet for the rest of the day until she went into Ms. Pillsbury's office at the beginning of lunch.

"What can I do for you, Rachel?" The doe-eyed counselor asked, praying it wasn't about sex again.

"I have a question, Ms. Pillsbury. Theoretical question of course. How much punishment would I accumulate if I were to, say, publicly humiliate several students whilst covering them in slushies?"

Ms. Pillsbury did her best imitation of a fish for several moments before clearing her throat, "Well, Rachel, this school has a strict policy about such things. We frown about slushing people and anyone caught in the act of doing so can be expelled."

Rachel rolled her eyes. No one was ever caught in the act of slushing someone, otherwise half the school population would be expelled for all the times she was slushed.

"I'd say a minimum of two weeks," Emma added.

Rachel checked her phone's calendar and nodded happily. She could handle two or so weeks. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. That is all I wanted to know. That is far too much punishment for me to handle and besides, it was just a theoretical question."

Outside of Ms. Pillsbury's office, Rachel texted several of the Glee members to meet her in the music room now. She knew just want to add to make them all come.

"You're leaving?" Kurt, Mercedes and Santana asked excitedly together. "As in soon? As in we won't see you at all?"

"Yes," Rachel said. She counted to make sure everyone was there. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Mike, Matt and Kurt were all gathered around the piano with her. "But first you have to do me a favor."

"I knew there was a catch," Santana groaned.

"Just hear me out," Rachel said. She proceeded to tell everyone the plan she had been brewing all day. Everyone stared at her with their jaws hung open afterwards.

"You want us to what?" Mercedes snapped, "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Why should we help you with your little plan? You're always going to get slushed and Mercedes and I have finally gone up on the totem pole since we joined the Cheerios. Why should we help you?" Kurt asked.

Rachel slammed her hand down onto the piano, startling everyone. She said, her voice and eyes firm, "This isn't about me. This is about us. New Directions is going to show that we're not to be messed with and no one, _no one_, messes with our own."

Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself. She hooked Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie and Tina by saying, "Guys, please. I promise this will increase your bad-ass statuses."

"Once we do this, no one will dare argue that you are the top dog of the Cheerios, and the jocks will never dare to give you crap again about being in Glee," Rachel said to Santana, Mike and Matt.

"And as a bonus, you're all going to blame this on me in which I shall get suspended from school for at least two weeks."

"I'm in," Santana said immediately. The others quickly agreed except for one.

"But I don't want you to go," Brittany said. No one was more surprised than Rachel, except for maybe Santana.

"Excuse me?"

"You're my friend. Everyone here is my friend. You guys don't pick on me and you don't care that Santana and I have sex or that we cuddle together in rehearsal," The blonde said.

Santana tried not to blush. Brittany continued, "So I don't want you to leave, Rachel. Besides, you sing pretty."

"Brittany's right. How are we going to win Regional's if you get expelled?" Kurt asked.

"You guys will just send me the sheet music and I'll practice from home. This will give you a chance to get more solos," Rachel replied. She then said to Brittany, "Thank you, Brittany. I think you sing beautifully as well, and I promise to come back. You'll just have to cuddle more with Santana until I do."

"Okay," Brittany brightly agreed. Santana shot Rachel a look before rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to argue with more cuddling. Cuddling usually led to scissoring, but the rest of the Gleesters didn't need to know that.

"Wait," Brittany said, "I don't want to do this if it will hurt Becky. She's my friend and she helps me with math."

"We're not going to hurt Becky," Rachel reassured, "In fact you and Becky are going to distract Coach Sylvester while all this goes down."

"Okay."

"Now I want to do this on Monday. It's going to be tight, getting everything together over the weekend, but I'll manage it. I'll talk to Noah and Finn after rehearsal. Now Artie and Tina, you'll need to get…"

Quinn Fabray sighed in the back of Chemistry class. She glanced to the far side of the room where she and Finn used to sit, but now Finn sat alone. He had sat with Rachel for a while, but Man-hands now sat on the other side of the room since their breakup.

Quinn was surprised Rachel had been so quiet all day. They actually had all the same classes but after second period Rachel hadn't said a word, which was very un-Rachel like. She wondered what the Jewish girl was concentrating so hard on. Probably her boyfriend Jesse, Quinn decided.

She sighed again as she could still smell the lingering scent of cherry on her. After receiving her second slushie ever, Quinn felt defeated and worthless. She wished she could publish a second G-list but reminded herself of what Mr. Schuester had said. She pressed a hand to her stomach and thought about her unborn child. Quinn hoped the girl wouldn't turn out to be like her. That she never went around throwing slushies in other's faces just to feel better about herself.

She wondered how Rachel did it. Rachel received a slushie facial almost every day, but she never seemed to let it get her down. Rachel would go to the bathroom, clean up, and come out with her 'I'm-going-to-be-a-star' attitude still intact. And with her hair perfectly styled, Quinn mentally added.

The former head cheerleader was sure Rachel had laughed herself silly this morning after Quinn was slushed. Even though the Jewish singer had said she didn't hate Quinn, she was sure it felt good to see one's tormentor get tormented.

Quinn was shocked when the bell rang and students started to leave. The last she had checked, class still had another thirty minutes. Had she really just spent the last thirty minutes thinking about Rachel Berry?

Finn, Quinn and Rachel all headed to the music room though they didn't walk together. Quinn found she couldn't keep her eyes off Rachel. It was just abnormal that the other girl wasn't talking. So much of Quinn's life had changed drastically that she didn't want anything else to change, and Rachel not talking was a drastic change.

Quinn couldn't help but notice that the Gleesters seemed quieter than usual. Everybody seemed to look at each other and nod. She felt like she was being left out. Rachel took a seat apart from everybody else and Quinn felt her heart twitch a little. Rachel had fit in more with the group when she had been dating Jesse, but now she was separated from everybody else, like Quinn.

Quinn was about to sit down when Brittany came in, crying. Almost everybody ran to her to see what was the matter. Santana was the first to arrive by her side, actually pushing Artie into some chairs to get to Brittany faster.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"She died," The blonde cheerleader cried.

"Who? Who died?"

"Bambi's mother. She died."

"Huh?"

Brittany sniffed, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder, "We started watching Bambi in last period since there were was nothing else to do. Bambi's mother died just before the bell rang. I'm sad, now, S."

Santana hugged her tight while everyone else patted her back. Santana said, "It's okay. It will be fine."

Will Schuster chose that time to walk in. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Brittany's sad," Tina explained.

"Oh," The Spanish/Glee teacher said. He thought desperately of how to cheer the blonde up, "Well, since its Friday, how about we play a game?"

That perked Brittany up, "I like games."

"Good. Everyone get into a circle down here," Will said. He thought for a moment while everyone took their seats off the tiny bleachers and moved them to sit in a circle. Brittany sat as close as she could to Santana but kept a hand on Quinn's knee, who had sat by on the other side of her, drawing comfort.

Will put two hats on the piano and got a stack of papers. He said, "Okay, your names are all going to go in one hat. Now I'm going to give you all a sheet of paper and you write down a song you want to hear sung. Then we'll put them in the other hat and you will each come up one by one to draw a song. Then you'll draw a name and you'll sing that song to that person."

Brittany perked up even more as everyone thought of what song they'd like others to sing.

Artie went first and he drew Finn's name along with _Sitting in a bar_. Finn went after him and drew Mercedes, to whom he sang _Two Worlds_ from Tarzan. Next Mercedes drew Santana and Akon's _Beautiful_. She received a standing ovation.

Santana went to the hats and drew Rachel's name. She happily called out instead, "Brittany."

Brittany clapped ecstatically. For the song, Santana drew a blank piece of paper. She decided that it could be any song she wanted. Santana grinned as she knew what would make Brittany really happy. A song from one of her favorite movies, _Home On The Range_.

"Mr. Schuester, this is going to be a group song. Girls, come up here. No, Brittany you sit there."

All the girls but Brittany crowded around Santana. All of them were smiling as they broke apart and Santana went to tell the band what to play. Santana started off singing, a large smile on her face and eyes only for Brittany.

_When you're sad,_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt and don't know where to go._

The smile on Brittany's face lit up the entire room. Quinn took the next verse.

_Think of me. There I'll be,_

_Anytime you need a friend._

Tina gave Brittany a bright smile.

_When you're down,_

_And your luck runs out,_

Rachel joined the Asian girl for the next few lines.

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,_

_It's okay. Turn my way,_

_Anytime you need a friend._

All the girls started singing to Brittany.

_When you're scared,_

_I will stay with you,_

_When you feel you're falling,_

_I'll lift you._

_When your heart breaks,_

_I'll ease your aches,_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend._

Santana went to kneel in front of Brittany as she sang the next few lines.

_All our lives,_

_Anywhere we are,_

_Just reach out._

_I'll never be too far._

Rachel picked up the song as Brittany leaned in to quickly kiss the other cheerleader.

_Come what may_

_There I'll stay_

_Anytime you need a friend._

All the girls sang again.

_When you're scared,_

_I will stay with you,_

_When you feel you're falling,_

_I'll lift you._

_When your heart breaks,_

_I'll ease your aches,_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in-_

_Anytime you need a friend._

Mercedes belted out the next few lines, moving everyone with the power of her voice.

_When you need a friend,_

_Come what may,_

_There I'll stay,_

_Now until the very end,_

_Anytime you need a friend._

The song slowly died and all of the Glee club broke into applause. Brittany was crying again but from happiness, she promised.

Since Brittany did not look like she was going to let Santana go, Rachel offered to go next. A look of confusion crossed her face as she drew Brittany's name. But after looking at the cuddling cheerleaders, she had to smile at Santana's thoughtfulness.

She pretended to put the name back in the hat as she secretly crumpled it so no one would learn Santana's secret of just how sweet she really was. When she received curious looks, Rachel lied, "I drew my own name. While I am more than capable of singing to myself, I feel it best to play by the rules."

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat as she drew Quinn's name. Without saying anything, she quickly drew the song, hoping for something entirely non-romantic. Fate would not let that be so. She drew _Your love is my drug_ by Ke$ha.

Rachel's mind raced. She knew she should come up with another song to sing, but her mind wouldn't let her. She finally decided to take this as a chance to practice acting. She could pretend that Quinn's love was her drug.

She went to tell the band what to play and they all grinned. As the music started up, Rachel took a breath and then started to sing.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the wall._

Everyone was looking curiously at each other. They wondered who she was singing to. Their question was answered when Rachel moved closer to Quinn and started singing right to her.

_What you got girl, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Quinn felt breathless. Rachel Berry was singing to her with her incredible voice. Quinn wasn't going to deny Rachel had the most amazing voice she had ever heard, and to have that voice singing at you while those big brown eyes stared right at you was enough to steal anyone's breath away. She had felt like this before when the group had sung _Keep Hanging On_. Rachel had sung the first few lines of that song right to her, singing to Quinn that she was not alone, together they stood, and she would be by her side and take her hand.

But now Rachel was singing a different song to her. One about love and Rachel was looking at Quinn with quite a lot of passion in her eyes.

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Daddies telling me I should think twice_

_But look into my own devices, I'm addicted. It's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy._

_My judgments getting kinda hazy._

_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crack head_

Rachel had moved to circle Quinn's chair and with a strength that surprised Quinn, Rachel easily spun Quinn's chair around so Quinn was facing her as Rachel sang.

_What you got girl, is hard to find._

_I think about it all the time._

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried._

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Rachel spun Quinn back around as she moved to the center of the circle everybody's chairs had created. She sang the next few lines with so much passion that everybody thought she truly was in love with Quinn for a moment. They then shook that thought from their heads because it was ridiculous, all except Brittany, who knew Rachel was looking at Quinn the way Santana looked at her.

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave._

Quinn couldn't look away from Rachel Berry to save her life. She did however move back in her chair an inch as Rachel started walking right towards her, singing the next few lines.

_Hey, so I got a question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love your drug? Your drug?_

_Huh, your drug?_

_Huh, your drug?_

_Is my love your drug?_

Rachel leaned over Quinn as she finished those lines, softly singing, asking if her love was Quinn's drug. Brown eyes stared into hazel ones for the heartbeat of time they had before the final lines of the song came up. Rachel moved away and she belted out the end of the song.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love._

_Your love is my drug._

No one clapped for a moment as Rachel ended. Then Brittany stood up, clapping as hard as she could. The others clapped from their seats except Quinn, who was still frozen, Finn, who was thinking about the mailman, and Puck, who was thinking he'd love to see his baby mama and ex-girl hook up while he had a camera in one hand and Puck Junior in the other.

Will cleared his throat, "Well, that's all we have time for. I'll see you guys Monday."

As everyone started to leave, Rachel called to Puck and Finn to stay for a moment. Quinn hesitated; she usually walked with Puck to their vehicles and headed to his house, where she was staying after she left Finn's house. They could have ridden together, but driving was the only time she felt in control of herself, of her life.

She would have stayed to see what Man-hands wanted with her current and ex-boyfriend, but Santana and Brittany grabbed her and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Did you see the way Man-hands was singing to you?" Santana demanded to know, "She looked like she wanted to kiss you and then kiss you in places that I'm sure only Puckerman has touched."

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed, "She did not and frankly, that's disgusting. She was just singing the song and acting. Rachel is a good actress."

"Rachel?" Santana repeated in disbelief. She couldn't remember when she had last heard Quinn call Rachel Berry by her first name.

"She did look like she wanted to kiss you," Brittany added dreamily, "And you look like you wanted her too. Like you were both drugged on love."

"Have you lost your mind?"

Brittany ignored her question, "Are you two going to start dating? If you two start dating then Santana and I can start dating. Then we could go on double dates."

Quinn and Santana both looked shell-shocked.

Rachel chose this moment to walk out of the music room with Puck and Finn, both of whom looked uncertain.

"What's up?" Puck asked, noticing the look on Quinn's and Santana's faces.

Brittany opened her mouth to repeat to Puck what she had said to them, but Santana quickly covered her mouth.

"Nothing. We were just leaving. See you Monday, right?" Santana gave Finn and Puck a meaningful look. Puck and Finn nodded, reluctantly.

Quinn got that weird feeling she was being left out of something again. She ignored it as Puck escorted her to their cars and then ignored him when he said she and Berry were kind of hot together. She also ignored him when he said he was going to clean some pools tonight, which meant a few MILFs in the surrounding area would be happy tonight.

She didn't mind that he was sleeping with other women. Well, she didn't mind if he slept with married, older women. When he started on teenage girls, she would step in and point out her pregnancy. Unable to keep him from sleeping with teenagers, she had gotten Puck to start using condoms when he slept with anyone. She couldn't ignore the irony of how a condom would have made all the difference in the world that night she felt fat and had wine coolers.

Puck wanted to sleep with her again, but she refused. Just because she was pregnant with his child didn't give him any rights to her body. She knew it was stupid, but she felt like she was waiting on the right one. It hadn't meant anything with Puck. She barely remembered it, and what she did remember hadn't been satisfying. Quinn knew sex was supposed to be satisfying, or at least that's what all those books she read said.

Rachel smiled at her Dad, Leroy Berry, as she walked into the house. She hugged the large black man, who was easily the size of his husband and daughter put together. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, baby-girl. How was school?"

"Fine," Rachel replied, opening the fridge to get the 2% milk as Leroy removed the chocolate syrup from its place in the cabinet. Rachel and Leroy shared a glass of chocolate milk every day after school since her first day of kindergarten. Leroy worked night shifts at the Lima General Hospital as an ER doctor while Hiram, his husband, did his engineering job during the day.

Most people assumed since Leroy was big, black and played football all through high school and college that he was the more masculine one. Hiram, who was tiny in stature and everyone pinned as gay the first time they saw him, was actually the more masculine of the two. His large workshop out back was full of woodworking equipment and Hiram often went fishing with Kurt's dad, though nobody really knew that. Leroy and Rachel were both completely grossed out at the thought of baiting a hook, taking the fish off the hook, and having to clean the fish.

Both men fit the stereotypes of gay men by loving musicals. That's what brought them together and it was a passion they had passed down to their daughter.

As they drank their milk, Rachel hesitated before asking, "Dad, did you ever get in trouble at school?"

"Yes," Leroy admitted, "I was a jock and wasn't the best person in high school. I bullied people because I was stronger, tougher and cooler than most. I also bullied them because I knew I was different, that I might be gay, but I couldn't handle that. What I really was, was a stupid kid."

"Sounds like some kids I know," Rachel said.

Leroy shot up straight, "Did someone hurt you, baby-girl? Has someone been picking on you? I swear to God I will…"

"No, no, Dad. Calm down. I'm fine. I get along fine with everyone at school," Rachel lied. She hated lying to her fathers but knew they would know the truth in a few days anyway.

Leroy settled down, "Okay. Just making sure."

"What would you have done if someone got back at you when you bullied them?" Rachel asked.

Leroy thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. I just don't know. I'd like to think I would have realized what a jerk-off I was being sooner, but one never can know."

Rachel smiled at her father and finished off her milk, "I'm going to go practice singing."

"Dinner's at six, baby-girl."

"Okay."

Rachel went up to her room on the second floor. She stopped on the stairs when she realized she was humming _Your love is my drug_. She shook her head and muttered, "Note: Remove that song from my iTunes."

Rachel was busy the rest of the weekend. She made sure not to let her fathers see her steal every one of Hiram's five-gallon buckets around the house and drive to all the convenience stores in Lima. She had bribed seven clerks by the end of Sunday. Monday morning she woke up early and skipped her exercise routine. She was sure she'd have plenty of time to exercise the next few weeks. After making several trips to and from the stores to the school, Rachel was ready for the day to begin.

No one got slushed that morning at school. The cafeteria didn't make slushies until lunchtime and every convenience store in Lima seemed to be out of slushie mix.

Fifteen minutes before lunchtime everything went down like clockwork. Becky and Brittany were in Sue Sylvester's office, listening to Sue's life story since Becky asked for it. Brittany had quickly stolen Sue's phone, which she used to text almost all the Cheerios to get to the women's locker room on the double. All the Cheerios who received the message ran to the locker room, but were confused when they didn't find Couch Sylvester. They were even more confused when they saw the Asian singer Tina holding a video camera.

At the same time, Puck and Finn had rounded the jocks into the guys' locker room. All the jocks looked confused to see the cripple singer Artie there with a video camera.

"What's going on?" One of the jocks said. Puck, Matt, Mike and Finn merely looked up. All the guys, who had gone to the center of the room, looked up in time to see a large fishing net (one of Hiram Berry's) drop on them. In a flash, Mike and Matt had taken rolls of duct tape and started taping the guys together. Soon all the jocks were tied together, unable to get out.

"What's going on?" One of the Cheerios asked Santana. The Hispanic cheerleader merely grinned as she looked up, as did Mercedes and Kurt. Hiram's other large fishing net dropped from the sky and soon all the Cheerios were taped together as well.

"What are you doing?" The jocks and the Cheerios shouted. "We're going to kill you!"

All seven members of Glee Club pulled out a large five-gallon bucket filled with slushie. All the jocks' and Cheerios' eyes went wide (which is a mistake when one is getting slushed) as they were all soaked in slushie mix. Screams and shouts filled the air.

"Shut it!" Puck shouted, "You see this! It's on film. Now if you have a lick of damn sense…"

"…you will never pick on anyone from Glee Club again and never dare slush anyone else either. If you don't, we'll post this on YouTube and Facebook. You'll be the laughing stock of the whole school," Santana growled.

"And we'll make sure it goes viral. Wouldn't want the whole world to know how you got slushed by some Glee kids would you?"

"Now one last thing, when asked how this happened to you, you will reply…"

All the members of Glee walked out of the locker rooms at the same time to give each other the thumbs up across the gym. They made sure to close the doors since all the bound, slushed victims were screaming their heads off.

Rachel was waiting outside and once she saw the looks of victory, she went off to complete the last stage. The lunch bell rang as she marched the halls, looking for Kelsey Smith. Most of the students had already gone into the cafeteria, but Kelsey remained by her locker. She texted her other Cheerios, demanding to know where they were.

Rachel walked right up to the cheerleader with a large grin on her face, "Hello, Kelsey. How are you?"

"What do you want, trannie?" The girl sneered at her.

"I wanted to give you a chance to say you were sorry. I'm giving you this opportunity to go apologize to Quinn Fabray right now for what you did yesterday and I'll let you go unscathed."

Kelsey busted out laughing, "Have you hit your head, Dwarf? Too many slushies to the brain, huh? And what if I don't go apologize?"

"You're going to pay," Rachel replied with a sweet smile.

Kelsey leaned close to the future star and growled, "You and what army are going to make me pay? I rule this school. I'm the prettiest girl and head cheerleader."

"Quinn Fabray is far prettier than you are."

Kelsey sneered in disgust, "You're a freak. Just like your disgusting Dads."

The smile left Rachel's face. She said with a hardening look, "Are you going to apologize to Quinn or not?"

"Not," Kelsey laughed.

The smile returned to Rachel's face, "I had hoped you would say that."

With a quick flash, Rachel reached up and grabbed Kelsey's ear. Pinching with her nails, Rachel started walking to the cafeteria, pulling a screaming Kelsey along by her ear.

"You bitch! Let go of me! I'm going to kill you, I swear to God!"

Everyone parted for Rachel as she walked into the cafeteria. Quinn, who had been getting her food, dropped her tray at the sight of Rachel Berry pulling a screaming cheerleader by the ear towards the slushie machines.

Everyone stood still and no one talked.

Rachel reached her final destination and pulled Kelsey down to sit right under the full machines. Rachel smiled, "I'm so glad you decided to do this the hard way, Kelsey. Makes this so much more fun."

Kelsey glared up at Rachel at the same time Rachel used her free hand to turn on both slushie machine nozzles. The container of grape and the container of cherry gushed from the nozzles to rain down on top of Kelsey, who screamed in horror.

Rachel let go of Kelsey as the last bit of slushie mix fell on her. She shook her hand, which had gotten slushed on as she held Kelsey in place, and turned to address the stunned crowd. She said, loudly and clearly with a pleased smile on her face, "Anyone who dares slush or pick on a member of Glee again will get a far worse treatment than this."

"You bitch! You fucking dyke! I'm going to kill you!" Kelsey screamed as she tried to stand up. She only succeeded in falling back down, which caused a few people to laugh. As she tried to stand up again, she fell again. This time the whole cafeteria busted out laughing and Rachel could see Kelsey go pale, then red under all the slushie mix.

Rachel turned to walk out of the cafeteria to head to Principal Figgins' office. On her way out, she met Quinn's eyes. Rachel gave her a tiny smile before exiting altogether, humming _R.E.S.P.E.C.T._.

"I demand retribution," Sue Sylvester said, "My girls had been tied up for two hours before I found them. Do you know what it looked like? It was like the time I infiltrated a group of terrorist cheerleaders in Chicago at a Pizza Hut."

"And my boys were in the same mess," Coach Ken Tanaka said.

"The ones who did this will be punished," Figgins assured them.

"I'm telling you," Rachel said, "That I am the sole person responsible for all of this."

Will and Emma, who were also in the room, looked dumbfounded. Will protested, "Rachel, you couldn't have done this."

"I did," Rachel replied easily.

"Did you ask the jocks who did it?" Rachel asked Ken. He nodded and reluctantly said, "They blamed you."

"And I'm sure the Cheerios did the same," Rachel said to Sue. Sue merely glared at her.

Rachel turned to Figgins, "And you have over a hundred students who just saw me slush Kelsey Smith. If you go to the convenience stores around town, they'll tell you I bought them out of all their slushies."

Everyone in the room stared jaw-slacked at Rachel for the longest time. Figgins finally shook out of his shock.

"This slushie business has gone on long enough. I'm removing them from the cafeteria and anyone caught bringing in one drop into the school shall be suspended from now on," Figgins declared, "Besides, we're having to hire extra janitors just to clean up all the messes and that's money the school can't afford to lose."

"Ms. Berry, what you did was wrong in so many ways that I can't find the way to arrange the words. You are suspended for two weeks from school and all school activities including Glee club. I'm calling your fathers."

"That's it?" Sue shouted. "That's all you're going to do to her? I want blood!"

"You always want blood," Figgins replied, "Go eat a rare steak or a small child."

Sue glared at him before leaving. Ken glared at both Will and Emma before storming out as well in his short shorts.

Will started to protest, "Can't she come back for Glee? Regional's are in a month and…"

"I'm sorry, Will," Figgins said, "She broke school rules and now she has to live with the consequences."

Will groaned and turned to Rachel, "How could you do this, Rachel? This isn't like you. You'd ruin the Glee Club's chances of winning Regional's just to get back at some jocks and Cheerios?"

Rachel smiled at him, indulgently, "That's not the case at all, Mr. Schue. We will still win Regional's. Just email me the song list everyday and I'll practice 24/7, I promise."

Will walked away shaking his head with Emma following him. Rachel waited in the office as her Dad, Leroy, came up to the school. Hiram had been in a meeting he couldn't get out of.

A lot of Rachel's self-confidence vanished as her father walked into the room. He gave her a stern look and then sat down as Mr. Figgins explained the situation to him.

Leroy sat quietly through it all. At the end he said, quietly and calmly, "Rachel, get your things. Thank you, Mr. Figgins. Your punishment is more than fair."

Rachel tried not to tremble as she gathered her things. When her Dad was quiet and calm, that meant he was worse than mad. It meant he was disappointed in her.

As they were walking out, one of the large jocks, Azimio Adams, spotted Rachel and made the mistake of coming towards her.

"You Glee ho! You're behind this. I swear to God I'm going to…"

Azimio never got the chance to finish those words. Though the jock was heavy and full of muscles, Leroy Brown was 6'3" and even more muscled. Leroy slammed him into the locker. Azimio almost wet himself as he realized he was dangling off the ground.

Leroy growled, "You finish that sentence and I will end you. You mess with my daughter again, I will end you."

Rachel reached over to put a hand on her Dad's arm, "Dad, let's go. He's not worth it."

Leroy gave the jock one lasting glare before letting him fall to the ground. Rachel was allowed to drive her car home only after she pointed out it would get vandalized if she left it at the school. Once home, she sat quietly on the couch with her hands on her lap. Leroy was quiet for a long time before he said, "I'm not upset about what you did. I'm upset you lied to your father and myself."

Rachel blinked away some tears, "I didn't want to lie. It's just that I couldn't tell you that no one likes me at school. Between my diva attitude and…"

"And having two gay fathers?" Leroy offered.

Rachel nodded timidly, "I've never made any friends. But I'm sure it's my diva attitude that has caused so much trouble."

Leroy sighed. His daughter was just trying to protect him and his husband from what they knew would happen once they had a child. He had just wished he had been more perceptive on what Rachel was going through.

"Well, you're grounded for sure. Your father and I will discuss the details later. Go up to your room."

Everyone in the Glee Club was high-fiving each other. Mercedes grinned, "I can't believe it worked. All the Cheerios have been keeping their heads down all day."

"And I'm the new head Cheerio since Kelsey ran away from the cafeteria," Santana boasted.

"That was amazing!" Artie exclaimed, "I never knew that Rachel had it in her."

"And the best part," Kurt said, "No more Rachel for two weeks."

"What?" Quinn asked softly.

Everyone turned to her. Kurt explained, "She's been expelled for two weeks."

Quinn frowned, "But all of you were in on it."

"But Rachel insisted on taking the blame," Tina said.

Kurt gasped, "OMG, did you see her father in the hallway?"

"God yes," Mercedes cried, "That is one fine black man!"

Even Puck had been impressed by Rachel's dad, "He picked up Azimio, man. Just picked him up. I had met Hiram, who's this little gay Jewish dude. But never met Leroy. Glad I never tapped that or he'd have crushed my head in."

Quinn was still having a hard time wrapping her head about what had happened today, "Okay so let me get this straight. All of you went along with Rachel's plan to slush all the jocks and Cheerios, and then let her take all the blame for it."

"She insisted on taking the blame," Tina repeated.

"And why wasn't I in on the plan?" Quinn demanded to know.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Artie said, "Who knows? She hates you so she probably didn't want to include you on the bad-ass status scale."

This confused Quinn. She knew Rachel didn't hate her. Rachel had said so. And Rachel had smiled at her before leaving the cafeteria and not the evil smile she had been giving Kelsey.

"But why would she do this now? Did Kelsey slush her Friday as well?" Quinn asked, "Why didn't she pull this stunt on me after all the times I slushed her?"

Again everyone shrugged. Kurt pulled out a notepad from his man bag and said, "From my notes Rachel hasn't been slushed in…over a week."

Everyone looked at each other in surprise and disbelief.

"So who was slushed Friday to piss her off so bad?"

Kurt revived his notes again, "Only Quinn."

This caused the entire Glee club to go silent again. Brittany had a knowing smile on her face.

"Anyway guys, no Rachel Berry for two weeks. Do you know what that means?" Mercedes asked, "More solos!"

Will chose this time to walk in. He said, "I'm sure you guys have heard about Rachel and I know for a fact she couldn't have done it by herself. Nevertheless, we have to keep practicing so here is the new music list."

"Lucky that Jesse kid has scrammed back to Vocal Adrenaline," Puck remarked.

"Jesse hasn't left us," Will stated, "He merely took some time off to spend time with his friends from Vocal Adrenaline during their spring break. He'll be back."

"Sure," Finn muttered.

Despite everyone being happy about Rachel being gone from rehearsal, rehearsal just wasn't the same. Everyone knew it, but didn't want to admit it. Well, except one person.

Brittany sniffed, "It's not the same without Rachel."

Remembering Rachel's words, Brittany cuddled close to Santana. When people weren't looking, she moved her hands in places that made Santana jump and wish they were alone.

Will sighed, "Come on guys, you're going to have to step up to the plate. This team isn't just made of Rachel. Now I want everyone to practice and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh, and will someone take this sheet music over to Rachel's house?"

For a long time, no one volunteered. Quinn then sighed, "Okay, I'll take it."

"Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn told herself it was just to help Mr. Schuester out. After all, he had been very nice to her about the Glist. She wasn't going for the chance to talk to Rachel and figure out what inspired the diva to pull such a stunt. Despite what Brittany had said, she didn't like Rachel.

Quinn drove to Rachel's house. The last time she had been there was to egg it, but the Cheerios had gotten scared when they saw her Dads come outside. Leroy was huge and Hiram had gone to the barn and came out with a running chainsaw. None of the Cheerios had known the gay men had simply wanted to start a fire on that nice night, and had not even seen them hiding in the bushes.

Quinn argued with herself for the longest time about whether she should go to the door or just leave the music in the mailbox. Her curious side won and the next thing she knew, she was ringing the doorbell. She softly gasped when Rachel opened the door.

Rachel was wearing threadbare jeans with a few well placed holes and a cutoff A-shirt, showing her midriff. If Puck and Finn had been there, their tongues would have been on the ground. Even Quinn couldn't deny Rachel looked hot.

"Quinn," Rachel said, obviously shocked to see the former cheerleader at her door.

Quinn meant to say hello but that's not what came out of her mouth, "What are you wearing?"

Rachel suddenly looked very self-conscious. She blushed, "Part of my punishment is that I can't wear my favorite clothes until I go back to school. No more argyle sweaters or skirts."

Quinn thought Rachel's Dads should punish her all year long.

"Was there something you wanted, Quinn?"

"Oh, yeah, here."

Rachel took the papers that were thrust into her face. She smiled when she saw what they were, "Oh, thank you."

The brown-haired girl bit her lip for a moment before saying, "Would you like to come inside? I mean, to tell me how rehearsal went."

Quinn knew she should say no, but her curiosity got the better of her again. She always wondered what it looked like inside Rachel's house. And truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to going home to Puck's. While his mom and little sister were nice, the conversations were always forced.

Still, Quinn felt like she shouldn't agree so fast, "Are you allowed to have people over? I mean you're being punished."

"I am being punished. I'm not allowed to wear my favorite clothes, leave the house, or use my cell phone. However they said nothing about friends being able to come over. I don't have friends… over much," Rachel finished awkwardly.

Quinn felt something inside of her hurt for the other girl. She knew Rachel meant to say that she didn't have any friends.

"Well, I guess I can come inside for a while."

Rachel beamed as she let the other girl in. Rachel gave her a tour of the house. Quinn was surprised it had a nice down-to-earth feel to it. There wasn't anything that screamed gay about it except for the pictures of the couple and their child. It could look like anyone's home.

"My parents are at the store. They like to go grocery shopping together. They say it keeps them bonded. Anyway, would you like something to drink? We have water, green tea, milk, diet soda, etc."

Quinn politely took a bottle of water and Rachel joined her by having one. They sat down on Rachel's couch together, both feeling awkward. Rachel started looking through the sheet music and before she could ask about rehearsal, Quinn asked, "Why did you do it?"

Rachel started biting her lip again.

"Why did you do it?" Quinn repeated. "Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Rachel finally said, "It was to show them that they could no longer mess with us."

"But why now? I've tossed more slushies in your face than I can count."

"168," Rachel replied.

Quinn looked at her partly in horror, "You kept track?"

Rachel shrugged.

"So why didn't you do it to me? Why didn't you drag me into the cafeteria and make a mockery of me?" Quinn demanded to know, "I'm sure you wanted to."

"I did want to," Rachel agreed, "Just to show you what it was like. But then I realized…"

"What? You realized what?" Quinn didn't know why she was demanding to know every little thing Rachel was thinking. She just had to know.

"I realized you were just as alone as I was."

Quinn looked at her in disbelief and snapped, "I have never been like you. I was head cheerleader. I had friends."

It didn't escape Quinn that she was talking in the past tense and that made her even more angry, "Just because I got knocked up, doesn't mean I'm on your level, Berry."

The blonde stood and was prepared to storm out when Rachel grabbed her hand, "I wasn't referring to when you got pregnant. You were alone before all of that. Quinn, you were the queen of McKinley, the most popular and beautiful girl in school. But I also know you were alone. You walked in front of Brittany and Santana, never beside them as friends. You always sat off a little from all the other Cheerios at lunch. On parent-teacher day, no one came to sit beside you."

"How dare you," Quinn hissed, her hazel eyes getting dark with anger and pain.

Rachel pleaded, "I'm not saying this to upset you. I'm merely pointing out that I would never humiliate you since you were already in enough pain. That's why I don't hate you, even after 168 slushies you have thrown at me. I don't feel sorry for you, Quinn. I just hurt for you because I know what it feels like."

Quinn wanted to run, wanted to cry. She wanted to do a lot of things, but all she did was sit back down on the couch, feeling empty. But she had the answer she had come searching for.

"You did it for me, didn't you. You took down Kelsey because she threw a slushie at me." It wasn't a question, since Quinn already knew it was true.

Rachel tried not to blush as she nodded.

"Why then though? I've been slushed once before with Finn. Why didn't you do something then?"

"Oh, I did. I helped Noah slash all their tires. He said I'm very good at it," Rachel proudly confessed.

Quinn laughed, she couldn't help it. Only once she started laughing, she couldn't stop nor could she stop the laughter from turning into sobs.

Rachel was sure there was nothing more heartbreaking than Quinn Fabray crying.

Unable to stop herself, Rachel reached over and pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn resisted, trying to pull away, but Rachel wouldn't let her. After trying to get away two more times, Quinn finally gave in and cried on Rachel's shoulder.

After a while, the sobs quieted but they remained hugging. Finally Quinn pulled away and started wiping her eyes. Rachel quickly reached over to grab some tissues from the coffee table and helped wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered.

"You're welcome."

Both girls jumped apart when they heard the door open. Quinn quickly ducked her head to hide the fact she had been crying. Rachel's fathers gave them both a curious glance. Rachel quickly said, "Umm, this is Quinn. Quinn, these are my Dads. Could you two give us a second?"

Her fathers nodded before heading into kitchen with their laden, grocery bags.

"I must look a mess," Quinn laughed, humorlessly.

"You don't. You are perhaps the most beautiful crier I have ever met."

Quinn looked taken back, "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes," Rachel simply replied.

Quinn gave a real laugh, "Well if I ever want to cry, I'll come to you. At least I'll feel beautiful when I do."

"I hope you feel you can come to me if you do feel like crying. Anytime you need anything, Quinn, I'm here for you."

Watery hazel eyes met serious brown ones for a long, intense moment. They broke apart when Hiram called, "Rachel, is Quinn staying for dinner?"

Rachel gave Quinn a questioning look and Quinn found herself torn. She hadn't had a home-cooked dinner in a long time. The Puckermans always ate TV dinners around the TV at night.

Sensing Quinn was battling with herself, Rachel took it upon herself to decide for Quinn.

"Yes, Daddy, she is," The starlet called.

"Good. Go fetch the rest of the bags from the car and come wash up. You're cooking dinner. You are grounded after all."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood. After a moment, Quinn followed her. Rachel said, "You don't have to do anything, Quinn. You are our guest."

"I know, but I want to," Quinn said as she helped grab some of the grocery bags. The smile Rachel gave her made something warm inside of her that had been iced over for a long time.

Quinn helped Rachel cook, after calling Mrs. Puckerman to inform her she wouldn't be home for dinner, and found she really liked Rachel's fathers. They were kind, funny, and never gave her stomach a second glance.

Quinn found herself laughing at all the embarrassing stories Rachel's fathers insisted on telling over dinner. She found herself drying her eyes after Hiram retold the story of how Rachel had burst into her fathers' civil union party they were hosting at their house. Little four year old Rachel had gotten hold of Leroy's red dress shirt and wore it as a dress as she marched into the room singing _Fancy_ by Reba McEntire.

All Rachel wanted to do was cover her eyes in embarrassment, but she refused to lose face. She said defensively, "It was a number one hit at the time and Reba is an icon of the country music industry."

The former cheerleader took one look at Rachel and busted out laughing again.

"Fine," Rachel huffed, "I don't have to sit here withstanding such treatment."

She started picking up the finished plates, but gave Quinn a wink when the blonde was worried Rachel really was upset. That was a new worry for Quinn, to worry if Rachel Berry was upset.

Quinn reluctantly left after helping Rachel wash dishes, even though Rachel protested. Quinn was surprised that she had had a good time and as she was leaving, Hiram said, "You're welcome back anytime Quinn."

Rachel nodded earnestly in agreement.

Santana sat up with a gasp. She was glad her parents were away visiting relatives or they would have burst into her room at that last scream.

"I don't think I can cuddle anymore," She declared. It was only eight and she and Brittany had 'cuddled' five times. While she was used to multiplying cuddling sessions with Brittany, she was sure she couldn't handle any more tonight.

"Lie back down please."

Santana turned to look down at the blonde cheerleader. She felt something inside of her soften as it always did when she looked at Brittany.

"Okay," The Hispanic Cheerio said, "But only real cuddling for now. We just burned fifteen hundred Calories."

Having sex with each other was the real reason they both stayed in great shape. Each round of active sex burnt three hundred Calories.

Santana motioned for Brittany to turn on her side so she could spoon up behind her. It was half for self-preservation as she wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her close. It wouldn't be easy for Brittany to start anything if she had a hard time reaching her.

"I'm just doing what Rachel said. I miss her," Brittany stated.

Most people could get offended when their partner mentioned another girl in bed, and Santana did, a little. However she knew that was how Brittany's mind worked. She also knew that if she had any hope of surviving the next two weeks, she was going to have to divert Brittany's attention from cuddling.

"She looks at Quinn the way I look at you," The blonde stated, "And Quinn looks at her the way you look at me."

"So they want to have sex?" Santana asked, wrinkling her nose. The idea of Quinn and Rachel wasn't pleasing, at first. However when she threw out the fact Rachel was annoying as hell and Quinn was pregnant, she could see how it could be hot. At least it would have been if Brittany hadn't just exhausted her libido.

"No, I think it's more than that. I think they should date. That way we can date."

Santana asked, nervous, "Aren't you happy with what we have? We are the top dogs in school. We can have anyone we want."

"I want more. I want you," Brittany said quietly.

Santana could feel the girl tensing in her embrace and she knew in a minute Brittany would jump up and leave.

Santana pulled the other girl close as she rested her forehead on Brittany's shoulder. She thought about what she had. She was top dog, head of the Cheerios again thanks to Rachel's plan. She had several guys wrapped around her finger. She had slept with most of the jocks, including the thirty-second-wonder Finn. She ruled the school and that could all come crashing down if she openly dated Brittany.

There was also the matter of her parents. She didn't think they were supportive of homosexual behavior, though they were never around long enough to notice the more than obvious thing between their daughter and her best friend. They might cut her off or disown her if they knew.

Despite all that, Santana knew she wouldn't be a Cheerio forever. Somewhere down the line, high school would end and she would go onto college off her parents' money and graduate. Then she would start a job and live out the rest of her life, no longer under her parents' reign. There was only one person she could picture by her side through that all.

Brittany was starting to struggle a little, obviously wanting to get away and run, terrified she was being rejected. Santana pulled her back close and whispered into her ear, "There's no getting away from me. You're mine, forever. And I'm yours."

Brittany went completely still and asked, her voice cracking in happiness, "Really?"

"Yes," Santana said, "I mean we can't tell my parents until after college. But I want to just date you, just have sex with you. You can only tell people in the Glee club though."

"Okay," Brittany happily agreed. She tried to turn around so she could cuddle with Santana some more, but found the other girl wouldn't let her.

She protested, "Santana, I want to cuddle you."

Santana started kissing the shoulder before her as she traced patterns onto the tightly muscled stomach with her finger tips. As her fingers slipped down further and Brittany started whimpering, Santana said, between nibbling the blonde girl's shoulder, "Not until I cuddle you first."

Quinn and the other Gleesters were going through their warm-ups when Finn came in late to rehearsal. Will stopped everything to scold him, "Finn, Regional's are just around the corner. You can't come in late."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. I went with Rachel to the doctor."

Everyone went dead silent and thought the same thing, "OMG, Finn got Rachel pregnant!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's got tonsillitis. The doctor wants to do surgery, but she's afraid she'll lose her singing voice," Finn confessed.

"Oh my god," Will replied. Quinn could tell the Spanish teacher was afraid Rachel would lose her voice too.

Will finally seemed to get over his scare and turned to the rest of the group as Finn took his seat, "I've noticed that most of you guys are just quietly singing along. I think this group has lost its voice and we need to find it again. Everyone has to find a song to express what they're feeling right now, and everyone's going to get up here to sing."

Everyone looked excited about that. Kurt was especially happy about it, but Quinn wasn't. Her hormones were all over the place.

The rest of the week was an interesting one for Quinn. Puck's mom had found something on top of his head while washing his hair and panicked. He went to the doctor, who shaved off his Mohawk to get a better view only to find out it was nothing. Feeling like he had lost status at school, he told Quinn that he was going to date Mercedes since she had gained status from being a Cheerio. Quinn gave them her blessing. She was glad she no longer had to listen to his Super Mario Brothers theories.

Kurt went through an identity crisis, thinking he was straight. Even though Brittany and Santana had agreed to be exclusive, Santana gave Brittany permission to make-out with him so Brittany could have her perfect record of making out with every guy at the school. Santana wasn't concerned. Kurt was the gayest boy she ever met and knew he was just trying to connect with his dad.

Quinn found herself frowning as Finn sang _Jesse's Girl_ at Glee rehearsal. She was well aware of what he was talking about and she got to thinking about Jesse's girl. She wondered what Rachel was doing and how she was feeling. She tried to tell herself she was just concerned for the club and the fact they depended desperately on her voice. At least that's what she kept telling herself as she found herself on the Berrys' doorstep and ringing the bell. She just wanted to check on Rachel's voice.

Quinn was shocked at how exhausted and weak Rachel looked when she opened the door. Rachel looked just as shocked to see Quinn and quickly slammed the door shut. This left Quinn flabbergasted. No one had ever slammed the door in her face and it rather ticked her off.

She angrily punched the doorbell and she was about to start shouting when the dark haired girl opened the door again. Rachel had a medical mask on and a notebook which she was rapidly writing upon. Quinn took the notebook when it was handed to her and read it aloud, "I'm on a vow of silence to save my voice and I don't want you to get sick. It wouldn't be good for you or the baby."

Quinn tried her hardest to ignore how thoughtful that was, "You're only contagious the first few days you have a cold, you know." She reached out to pull the medical mask off of Rachel and after she had done it, she had no clue as to why she had. Instead of dwelling on her action for too long, she asked, "Where are your dads?"

Rachel took the notebook back and wrote some more. Quinn read it, "They're away at a gay rights' rally for a few days even though they're worried about me. They keep calling every hour."

Just as she said that, the phone started to ring. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked inside the house. Quinn followed her, closing the door.

Rachel pressed the speaker button on the phone and Hiram's voice came on the line, "Rachel, honey, if you're there just clap or something."

Rachel shook her head and clapped.

"Great! How are you feeling? Once for okay, twice for bad, three times for…"

"Hi, Mr. Berry. It's Quinn. I'm here with Rachel."

"Quinn! What a relief you're there. Leroy and I just can't get away and we don't like the thought of Rachel being by herself like this. Now if we pay you to baby-sit, would you mind staying with Rachel until we get back tomorrow evening?"

Quinn started laughing at the aghast look on Rachel's face. The former cheerleader was certain the Jewish singer was going to break her silence to say several mean words to her father so she pressed her hand gently across Rachel's mouth.

"Now, now, Rachel. No talking. Yes, Mr. Berry, I'll baby-sit Rachel for you. She looks like she needs a nap so I'll go put her down."

"Thanks, Quinn," The relief obvious in his voice, "And you can call me Hiram."

"Okay, Hiram. Rachel sends her love. Goodbye."

Rachel looked positively outraged and furiously glared at Quinn before sticking out her tongue and storming off into the kitchen. Quinn merely chuckled as she followed and watched Rachel mix a giant batch of herbal tea.

"You really should go get some sleep."

Rachel pretended as if she hadn't heard the blonde. This is when Quinn first discovered just how much it bugged her to be ignored by Rachel Berry. She wasn't used to being ignored. It was why she created the Glist after all. However having Rachel pretend she wasn't there bothered her even more than the events at school.

Rachel whelped when Quinn roughly grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out of the room. Quinn stated, "You're going to bed. Now which way is your room?"

When Rachel didn't reply, not that she could anyway, Quinn started pulling the girl up the stairs. Rachel tried to pull away a couple of times but Quinn's grip on her wrist was too tight. Since she couldn't bring herself to hit a pregnant woman, Rachel submitted to letting Quinn drag her around.

Feeling Rachel relax and stop fighting, Quinn loosened her grip on the dark-haired girl. The act caused her hand to slip down into Rachel's and years of holding hands with other Cheerios caused her fingers to intertwine with Rachel's without even thinking about it.

It only took a second for both girls to realize what had happened and each pulled their hand away like it was on fire. Quinn asked, hoping she wasn't blushing, "Where's your room?"

Rachel, who was blushing, took the lead down the hallway.

The former cheerleader followed Rachel into her room. The room was impeccably clean except for Rachel's four-post queen sized bed. The bed was unmade but the sheets were piled on top, as if they had just been washed. Quinn eyed the room with slight distaste. It was a little too white with brightly colored decorations.

"Okay, Berry, get in bed. Don't give me that look. If I can handle three rowdy, hyperactive boys, I can certainly handle you. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Rachel marched over to a small marker board on her wall and wrote in a bright pink marker, "You're one to talk."

"What are you talking about Berry?" Quinn snapped, already knowing what Rachel was referring to.

"You have circles under your eyes. You should really try…" Rachel continued writing until Quinn moved to take the marker out of her hand.

"Okay, I get the point. But we're not here to discuss my lack of sleep. You go get in bed."

Rachel fervently shook her head like a toddler.

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "Well, at least help me make the bed. Your room just looks so messy with it unmade."

Quinn saw the light of worry reach Rachel's eyes and had to smile to herself. It was easy to guess what a neat-freak Berry was.

Both girls made the bed and Quinn had to roll her eyes at how silly the comforter looked. Once made, Quinn turned back the covers and ordered the dark-haired girl into bed. Again Rachel shook her head.

Quinn sighed, frustrated. She said, "Berry, it's like this. First you sit down on the bed and oh…"

Quinn had sat down on the bed to prove her point but found herself sitting on the most comfortable mattress she had ever sat upon. "Oh, what kind of mattress is this?"

Rachel couldn't write the answer since Quinn had her marker in her pocket. It was a tempurpedic bed and Rachel was surprised how well Quinn seemed to take to it. It had taken her a week to get used to the weightlessness feeling before falling in love with it.

The blonde tried really hard not to lie down but couldn't resist. She promised herself she would get right back up but she never did. It only took closing her eyes to fall asleep.

Rachel couldn't believe the situation she was in. The former head Cheerio was asleep in her bed. Rachel never believed any cheerleader would sleep in her bed, not even Brittany, who she was closest too. They attended dance class together and had even made out one time after class just a year ago.

"You're a good kisser," Brittany had declared before Santana had shown up to pick Brittany up. The blonde promptly walked over to the Hispanic girl and pronounced, "I just made out with Rachel."

The Jewish girl was fully prepared to die at the moment because she was sure Santana was going to kill her. Instead Santana had just rolled her eyes, "Does that make everyone in your dance class now? Good, let's go."

The only time Santana had ever gotten onto Brittany for kissing someone was when she made out with the janitor. She put her foot down with making out with people above the age of high school and Brittany promised to never do it again.

Shaking the memory of making out with Brittany from her mind, Rachel wondered what she should do about Quinn. She didn't have the heart to wake the girl so she gently took off Quinn's shoes and eased her under the covers.

What Rachel did next, she blamed on the antibiotics and the green tea. If her head had been clear, she would have gone to lie down in the guest room. However since she was tired, exhausted, and had possibly overdosed on drugs, Rachel lay down in her bed beside Quinn. She didn't cuddle up with her, matter of fact she lay the furthest she could from the former cheerleader. She soon fell into an exhausted sleep as well.

When Quinn opened her eyes, it took her a while to figure out where she was. She sat up and looked around. From a soft glow of a nightlight coming from the bathroom that connected to the room, she realized she was in Rachel's room. There was no sign of the other girl though. Quinn then pulled out her cell phone to see what time it was and gasped when she saw it was 6:03AM.

Quickly finding her shoes, Quinn went downstairs. She had to go back to Puck's to get a shower and get ready before school started. She was mentally planning to come back and check up on the diva after school when she stopped halfway to the door. She smelled food. She was in the kitchen before she could blink. Once she was there, she could only blink in surprise.

Rachel was up and had apparently cooked a variety of breakfast food. The dark-haired girl was just getting some pancakes off the skillet when she noticed Quinn standing in the doorway, looking dumbfounded.

Rachel smiled and said, "I was just about to come wake you. I figured you should have a good breakfast before heading over to Noah's to get ready for school."

"Is that bacon?"

It had slipped from Quinn's mouth before she could stop herself. Puck's mother didn't allow Quinn to have any pork products and she had been craving some for a while. She tried not to seem eager as Rachel handed her the plate of bacon, but she was fooling no one. She had eaten three pieces before asking, "Aren't you Jewish? Isn't this forbidden?"

Rachel pushed Quinn into a seat at the kitchen table and started bringing the pregnant woman the other foods she had fixed. "Daddy was born and raised as a Jew. He promised his mother he would marry someone Jewish so Dad converted for him. We're really lenient Jews and Dad loves pork anyway."

"What happened to your vow of silence?" Quinn asked before digging into her eggs and pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"I'm feeling much better. It's strange how effective a good night's sleep is. I slept until 4am and got up to make you breakfast. I can only sleep a maximum of ten hours at a time whereas you slept twelve hours."

Quinn had to stop and think about that. She was still thinking as she absentmindedly took the orange juice Rachel handed her and drank it. She had slept twelve hours and she felt more refreshed then she had in a long time. She hadn't slept so well since she found out she was pregnant.

"Well, you have a great mattress."

"Thanks. It's one of the best. Now I would go into details on how a good mattress is critical on a star's performance but you need to go so you can get ready for school," Rachel said brightly.

Quinn looked down at her empty plate and wondered when she had eaten it all, "Thanks…for breakfast and letting me stay over."

Rachel smiled, "It was no problem. You were looking out for me after all."

Quinn snorted. Some babysitter she was; she fell asleep on the job.

Rachel followed Quinn to let her out the door. As Quinn stepped outside, Rachel said, "You know, if you ever need a place to stay, Quinn, you can always come here. I talked to my Dads about it after you had dinner with us, and they said they'd love to have you. We have a guestroom with its own private bathroom. It's yours anytime you want it. And there's a bonus, the guest bed has the same kind of mattress as mine."

Quinn felt tears come to her eyes. She fought hard against them. She did not want to cry in front of Berry. Still the offer was very sweet. Finally she said, "Thank you for the offer, but I would murder you in ten minutes after living here, Stubbles."

"The offer still stands. I mean it, Quinn."

Quinn found herself under a barrage of questions once she returned to the Puckerman's. Puck was all over her as she tried to get ready for school. He asked where she had been, who she had been with, why she didn't call, and if she was alright. She laughed at him. He sounded just like his mother.

"I was at a friend's and fell asleep on her bed. I didn't wake up till a while ago. Are you happy now?" She asked.

Puck seemed satisfied with her answer and then told her he had to leave to go get Mercedes breakfast. She smiled as she thought of how good Mercedes was for him. She was at least showing him to think of other people's needs.

Quinn found herself having dinner at Rachel's house almost every night the next week. She didn't know if it was because Rachel's dads were so nice or if Rachel just seemed calmer and less annoying at home, but she really liked being in the Berrys' household.

It was the large amount of time Quinn spent at the Berrys' home that caused her to go live at the Berrys'. Quinn arrived at the Puckerman's home after a late dinner with Hiram, Leroy and Rachel to find Mrs. Puckerman waiting up for her.

The older woman demanded to know where she had been and Quinn, full of pregnancy hormones, told the woman to never use that tone with her again. This broke out into a large fight where Mrs. Puckerman called Quinn a no-good whore who had she kept her legs closed, they wouldn't be in this situation. Rather than fight back and tell Mrs. Puckerman about how Puck had slept with over half the women in the tri-county area, Quinn packed her bag.

She drove mindlessly until she found herself in front of Rachel's house. She didn't know why she seemed to always come back here.

Rachel didn't say a word when she opened the door to find Quinn holding her bag with tears rolling down her face. She just took the bag from the upset girl's hand and used her other to take hold of the girl's now empty hand. She led Quinn up the stairs to the guestroom. She quietly pointed Quinn's bathroom out to her and softly said she was going to get Quinn some fresh sheets.

Quinn came out of the bathroom, her face freshly scrubbed, to find Rachel had already put the sheets on the bed. The former cheerleader obediently lay down as Rachel gestured and let the other girl tuck her in. Quinn sighed heavily into her pillow.

Rachel hesitantly sat down on the bed beside her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn shook her head and Rachel didn't press.

"Would you like me to leave?"

Quinn merely shrugged and Rachel took that as a sign she could stay. When Quinn started crying again, the dark-haired girl gently rubbed her back until the other girl ran out of tears.

"Still think I look beautiful?" Quinn asked, sitting up to rub her eyes. She knew she looked a mess with red, puffy eyes.

"You are a beautiful crier," Rachel said, "It's heart-breaking."

"Heart-breaking? Why should my problems break your heart?" Quinn snapped, not meaning to.

"It's heartbreaking to see someone so beautiful in so much pain. I am positive this is what it is like to watch an angel cry."

Quinn tried not to show how taken back she was by the comment. Rachel thought she was as beautiful as an angel? It made her want to cry again. Instead of showing her true feelings, Quinn diverted the conversation, "Well, I'm going to pay your fathers back. I'll get a job or…"

Rachel placed her fingers over the blonde's mouth, "Now, none of that. We're happy to have you and we'll not accept a penny of your money."

"Damnit, Rachel. You're going to make me cry again,"

"There's perfectly nothing wrong with crying. It has been shown by…"

Quinn broke up, "Okay, okay. No need to ramble. I'll cry when I feel like it."

Rachel smiled as she stood, "Good. Now I'll let you get your rest. I'm very glad to have you here."

"Thanks for having me," Quinn softly said.

Rachel was to the doorway when she turned around with a mischievous smile, "And Quinn, it's been over ten minutes and you haven't killed me yet."

Quinn groaned and threw a pillow at her, "Don't think you're safe yet, Berry."

Living with the Berrys was so much different from anything Quinn had experienced. Leroy and Hiram were really good parents who took the same days off so they could spend them with each other and Rachel. They occasionally argued about things, but nothing serious. Rachel stated they occasionally got into serious fights, like when Leroy put up wallpaper in one room without telling Hiram about it. She said they had to go to couple's counseling to keep from killing each other. Besides that, Hiram and Leroy truly seemed happy to be together and they were happy to have Quinn around.

Seeing Hiram and Leroy left Quinn with confusing feelings. If she gave her baby up for adoption, some good people like Hiram and Leroy could adopt her. Then again, someone like her own parents could end up adopting her baby.

Rachel was still a whirlwind at home. She was always doing a million things. She spent four hours singing each day and made sure to upload a video to her MySpace account each day as well. She no longer received terrible reviews from the Cheerios since they were all scared of her.

Rachel spent her afternoons with Quinn once the blonde arrived home from Glee practice. Quinn would give her the school work she had missed and the sheet music from Glee. They would sing and Quinn would show her dance moves set out.

On Sunday Rachel was gleefully going through her closet. She was trying to pick out her outfit for Monday, her first day back to school. Quinn peeked in the dark-haired girl's room and groaned when she saw the sweater and skirt Rachel was looking at. This started an hour long argument between Rachel and Quinn about her wardrobe. Quinn won the argument but only because she cheated.

The past few days Quinn had noticed Rachel agreed to do anything Quinn wanted if she was crying. When Quinn had come into Rachel's room at 3am, insisting they go to Taco Bell for some burritos, Rachel had basically said no way and get lost. All it took was a sniffle and a lone tear for Rachel to get up and drive them across Lima for a Fourth-meal. The same thing had happened when Quinn woke up craving french fries the next night.

Quinn sniffed, letting her eyes water, "I was just trying to help you, Rachel."

Rachel looked torn between angry and softening. She didn't like the blonde had just insulted everything in her wardrobe, but she didn't want the other girl to cry. Quinn was just trying to help after all.

"Fine," Rachel huffed, "We can go shopping for some new clothes."

Quinn brightened immediately, "First we have to get rid of some of these. I'll just go get a bag."

Two large black trash-bags later, Rachel's once full closet was half-empty. Quinn had let the other girl keep her jeans, the sweaters that didn't have animals on them, t-shirts, some nice dresses and skirts, and the incredible black corset she had worn to impress Finn that day.

Rachel refused to help Quinn load her clothes into the car to take to Goodwill. She pouted the entire way to the mall with the credit card Leroy had given them. At first, Leroy said, "Well, Rachel is still technically grounded and…"

Leroy was just like his daughter. It only took one sniffle and a tear from Quinn for the large black man to crack and hand Rachel his credit card, "Don't spend more than three hundred, girls."

Rachel was impressed at how amazing Quinn was at shopping. Five hours later, they had several bags of clothes and they hadn't spent more than two hundred. Quinn said she learned it from her mother, who was the shopping queen of the world.

Quinn hadn't wanted to buy clothes for herself, but knew she needed to. In the dressing room, she found herself wanting to cry as she looked at her swollen stomach. She used to have flat, tight abs that she worked hard for. The three sizes she had grown felt like a hundred pounds.

When Quinn stepped out of the dressing room, she found a saleswoman in her path.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yes, these are…"

The woman interrupted her, "Perhaps you'll find better clothes at another store."

Quinn was taken back, "Excuse me?"

The woman sniffed disdainfully, "You'll more likely find better clothes to fit your…growing problem…somewhere else."

Quinn just didn't know what to say. Usually saleswomen fell over themselves to help her. Now she was being requested to leave. It was almost as humiliating as getting slushed and she felt a blush rise upon her cheeks.

"Hey, baby, did you find everything you were looking for?" Rachel asked.

The saleswoman and Quinn both turned their heads to give Rachel a look. Baby? Rachel had been leaning in to give Quinn's cheek a kiss but since Quinn turned her head, their lips meet instead.

The blonde and the dark-haired girl shared a shocked look at what had just happened, but Rachel recovered quickly. She wrapped a possessive arm around the former cheerleader.

"Sorry it took me so long on the phone, baby. You know how they get at the Capital if I leave them alone too long," Rachel said, smiling at Quinn. That smile turned icy as she turned to the uptight saleswoman.

"I don't believe we've met. Rachel Berry, civil rights attorney. There isn't a problem here with my wife's purchases, is there? Do we need to call your manager or perhaps the district manager? Because section 4.20.11B of Ohio state law clearly states…"

Quinn started to smile as the look of superiority fell from the saleswoman face. The woman also looked confused since Rachel and Quinn didn't even look over 18. However, Rachel talked like she was thirty. Quinn interrupted Rachel, "Honey, there's no problem. She was just telling me she could give me a discount of my purchases."

The woman reluctantly nodded. She tried not to shoot them looks of disgust as they cuddled together in front of the register. Still, she knew not to push her luck and politely asked, "When is the baby due?"

Rachel beamed as she placed a protective hand over Quinn's stomach, "Late May. I'm very excited to be meeting her in a few months. I am positive she'll look just like her mother, but I do hope she'll take after me. The donor we found is quite similar to me."

The saleswoman gave a tip-lipped smile and glared at them as they left the store.

"There were so many things wrong with what just happened that I don't know where to start," Quinn said.

Rachel smirked, "I have no idea what you're referring to. I think it went quite well."

"You're not getting off the hook," The blonde firmly stated, "Now what was the 'wife' bit?"

Rachel shrugged, "She was being extremely impolite and intolerant. I thought she could use a wake-up call. My godmothers are two powerful attorneys in D.C. so I just mimicked them."

Quinn continued to question Rachel all the way to the car, "And what was that about you and the 'donor' being so similar? You and Puck are nothing alike."

"Actually, we are. We're both Jewish, dark haired with dark eyes, nice tan skin, and we're both great singers."

For a second, Quinn imagined having a little Rachel coming out of her instead of a little Puck-ette. It wasn't as horrifying as she imagined.

"Well, just don't think I'll play along with the wife bit again. I'm already knocked up. I don't need rumors that I'm a lesbian too."

"Well, that would be an interesting transformation. From head cheerleader to pregnant lesbian. I'd earn the respect of the entire Sapphic community," Rachel grinned.

Quinn glared at her as she punched Rachel in the arm. Rachel's confident grin changed into a pout, "That hurt."

"That's what you get for saying stupid stuff like that."

Out of all the questions Quinn asked Rachel, she never once asked about the kiss.

Rachel caused jaws to drop as she walked into school. With Quinn's help, she looked stunning and with the added fact all the Cheerios were scared of her, she parted the halls like the sea. While part of Quinn was jealous of what Rachel had, she really was glad for her friend. Quinn hadn't missed the oddity that Rachel had gone from someone she wanted to punch every time she saw her to considering her a friend.

At first the singer was unsure with what to do with her popularity. She could feel her head swelling and thoughts of running the school were going through her head. It only took looking at Quinn for her head to deflate back to its normal size. She smiled brightly at the former cheerleader before continuing down the hall. She felt an evil grin cross her face as she saw Kelsey standing with some other cheerleaders.

All of the cheerleaders scattered as they saw Rachel coming. Kelsey made a show of standing her ground, but Rachel could see a bit of fear mixed with all the anger inside her eyes. The entire hall quieted as they watched the two come face-to-face.

Rachel smiled, "Hello, Kelsey. How are you?"

The other girl merely glared at her. Rachel leaned forward and whispered into the other girl's ear, "You'll go apologize to Quinn Fabray or I'm going to make what happened two weeks ago look like a regular day at school for you."

Kelsey gave her a glare but that turned into fear as Rachel grabbed her arm. Rachel led her down the hall and Kelsey started pleading, "Okay, okay. I'll tell her I'm sorry. Just don't do anything."

"I won't, Kels. Just making sure you apologize nice and proper like."

Quinn was stunned when Rachel marched up to her with Kelsey Smith. Kelsey muttered, "I'm sorry for slushing you, Quinn."

"What was that?" Rachel asked, "Didn't quite hear you."

Kelsey turned a dark shade of red and said, louder, "I'm sorry for slushing you, Quinn. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you, Kelsey," Quinn said.

Rachel let go of the cheerleader and said, with a grin, "I'll be watching you, Kels."

Quinn stared at Rachel for the longest time. She didn't know Rachel had such a backbone. She tried not to look surprised as Rachel wrapped an arm around her and started walking down the hall with her. Even though it wasn't because of her, Quinn felt a little better as all the students made way for them.

The next month flew by for the girls. They went to school and lived together. They got into countless arguments that usually led to one of the girls crying or storming off. Just as Rachel didn't like to see Quinn crying, Quinn couldn't stand for Rachel to give her the silent treatment. They usually made up or forget the argument entirely.

Rachel made up with Jesse, who had come back from Chicago to find she had been suspended and sulked around school until she returned. Quinn let them spend time in the house together by themselves. Rachel seemed happy for a few days but she suddenly became very quiet and withdrawn. Rachel stayed in her room everyday for a week after school. Quinn would listen in at the door only to hear a song being played over and over again with Rachel sometimes singing along. Jesse left McKinley not long after that, returning to his original glee club. No one dared tell Rachel 'I told you so' since Quinn had given them each a death glare when they tried.

However, after a few more days being quiet in her room, Rachel started to come out of her shell and live again. Quinn had tried to get the other girl to talk about it but she refused. So life continued as they got ready for Regional's. There was a new fire in Rachel to beat her traitorous ex.

Quinn continued to grow more pregnant over the month and she couldn't wait for the baby to hurry up and come out. Her ankles sometimes swelled and it hurt to look down and see stretch marks across her stomach.

Leroy made sure Quinn got the best care a pregnant woman could ever need. She also went to the best prenatal doctor in a fifty mile radius, who just happened to be a friend of Leroy's and saw Quinn for free. When Quinn went in for her next sonogram, Rachel went with her. While holding the blonde's hand, Rachel cried when she saw the tiny heart beating on the screen. When Quinn pointed out she probably wasn't going to keep the baby, Rachel merely stated she was just emotional like that.

"Do you know anything about your mother?" Quinn asked one night. Rachel was rubbing her back, which constantly ached since she couldn't lie on her stomach or bend too far down. They both sat on Rachel's bed with Quinn in front, leaning slightly forward.

The dark-haired girl paused and asked, in a panicked voice, "No, why? Has someone said something?"

"What?" Quinn asked, confused. Even though Rachel was putting her to sleep with the massage, she tried to concentrate on what the other girl was saying.

"Umm, I mean, no. I don't know anything about her. My Dads say she was smart and beautiful," Rachel softly stated. Slowly the massage died off and Quinn was able to pay more attention to what Rachel said next.

"Quinn, may I show you something? Something I've been keeping secret for some weeks now."

Quinn sat up and looked at the girl behind her, who looked scared, "What is it, Rachel?"

Rachel nervously went over to her stereo. She pressed play and went back over to sit behind Quinn. Quinn's eyes widened as she heard, "Hi, baby, it's your mom. I think this pretty much says it all."

Both girls sat quietly as the woman sang _I Dreamed A Dream_ and neither said anything long after the song ended. Quinn finally managed, "Wow. She has…a beautiful voice."

"Do you think she's better than me?"

Quinn gave Rachel a look. Was that the only thing she could ask?

Rachel nervously shrugged, "I…I just don't want her to be disappointed that I'm not as great a singer as she is."

Quinn softened and she said, "You both are equally stunning singers. I'm sure she couldn't be prouder of you."

"When Jesse was back, he asked me my dream. I said to be a Broadway star and he said that wasn't a dream; that was inevitable. He then asked what was missing in my life and I said my mom. He helped me search for her and we found this tape in a box of my things downstairs," Rachel confessed, "Then he left after he made me listen to this tape. How ridiculous is that?"

The blonde still hated the thought of the boy, but she didn't hate him as much now that she knew he tried to make Rachel's dreams come true, if only for a little while. She still thought he was the scum of the Earth for leaving Rachel like that and running back to Vocal Adrenaline.

"Are you going to try and find her?" Quinn asked. Rachel shrugged, "I haven't decided. Can we talk about something else?"

Sensing Quinn was going to push the subject, Rachel quickly diverted the girl's attention by massaging her back again. Quinn quickly forgot that anything existed in the world but Rachel's hands.

Rachel bit her lip as she made the decision to slide her hands under Quinn's shirt to massage with direct skin contact. The tiny moan Quinn gave startled them both, but Rachel didn't stop what she was doing. Not even when Quinn asked, her voice cracking a little, "What in the Hell do you think you're doing, Berry?"

Rachel had to smile a little, even though she was nervous. She rubbed her thumbs in a circular pattern on Quinn's lower back and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Quinn bit her lip to stop the moan this time, leaning forward just a little to give Rachel better access to her back, "I didn't say that."

"Then shut up and enjoy it," Rachel ordered. However the blonde wasn't used to being ordered so she sat up with every intent to chew Rachel out, "Now look here, Man-hands…"

Quinn stopped abruptly as Rachel's hands, which had been loosely holding her sides, slid around Quinn's stomach as the blonde sat up. If Rachel's hands being on Quinn's firm swell hadn't been surprising enough, they felt a tiny thump underneath Rachel's hands.

Both girls remained dead quiet for a moment. Finally Rachel asked, rather breathless, "Did you feel that?"

"It's just the baby moving. She does it all the time," Quinn said, amused by Rachel.

"She's moved," Rachel whispered, in awe. She repeated, excitement creeping into her voice, "She moved, Quinn. Did you feel her? She moved."

Quinn laughed, "Of course I felt her, Rachel. She's inside of me after all. She does it all the time."

Rachel lifted Quinn's shirt up without permission from the other girl and started rubbing the smooth stomach. This action took Quinn by surprise and she felt very self-conscious. "Umm, Berry, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make her move again," Rachel announced.

"It's not your inner cavity that you're trying to make this child kick," Quinn dryly said. It would have been a harsher statement if she had not rested her head back on Rachel's shoulder, silently given the other girl permission to continue.

Rachel merely grinned and continued a light rubbing. After ten minutes, with Quinn practically asleep in her arms, Rachel said, a little disappointed, "Guess she's not going to kick again."

Quinn moved a little and sleepily muttered, "Probably tired herself out. Felt like she had marching band practice in there around lunch."

Rachel nodded at the thought, "You're right. She has to build up strength before she can beat the sides of your uterus like a drummer 24/7."

"That's a lovely thought," Quinn sarcastically stated.

Rachel chuckled, "You should probably go to bed."

"Okay," The other girl mumbled, not moving.

"You got to get up."

"Yeah."

Rachel shook her head as she realized Quinn was not going anywhere. She laid Quinn down on her bed, grinning as Quinn fussed a little. She then tucked the former cheerleader under her covers and sat down beside her. Rachel rested her hand gently on top of where Rachel considered nothing less than a wonder growing inside of Quinn.

She wondered if her mother had ever thought of keeping her instead of giving her up to her fathers. She wondered if she still meant all the words she sang.

With Regional's coming up, Rachel refused to sleep anywhere but her own bed. She eased in next to Quinn and hovered near the other girl, reaching out to softly rub Quinn's belly again. It felt like there was a magnetic connection between her hand and Quinn's stomach, she just couldn't stop rubbing it. Rachel smiled brightly as she felt a hard thump under her hand.

The dark-haired girl glanced up at the other girl to make sure she was still asleep as she softly said what was on her mind, "Quinn, I know you really want to give her up for adoption, and I'll support you in whatever you decide. It's just…I've never regretted having two gay fathers. Dad and Daddy are the greatest in the world and I know I couldn't have asked for a better life. It's just sometimes…I wish I knew my mother. I just don't want this little girl to ever wish that either. We're your family now, Quinn. We'll always be here for you. And her if you want."

Rachel lay down beside the blonde and turned over, never noticing the tear that ran out of the corner of one of Quinn's eyes.

"So I guess you've given up on Quinn and Rachel," Santana stated as they lay in Brittany's bed. They weren't always able to have sex at Brittany's house, not with Brittany's parents and siblings all over the place, but Santana liked being there. It actually felt like a home, something that she had never had. Brittany's mother, Brenda, had welcomed Santana with open arms. Brittany's father, Johan, had been standoffish before accepting the Hispanic cheerleader as well.

"No," The blonde cheerleader stated, "I'm just watching them. I thought they would hook up without our help, but they're not dating yet. We'll have to do something at Regional's to get them together."

"And what do you have in…"

"Girls," Brenda called, "Light's out and keep it down. Your father and I aren't as young as we used to be and don't like to be reminded of it."

Santana was still staring jaw-slacked at the door as Brittany turned off the lights. She whispered, desperately, "Brittany, your parents don't know about us, do they?"

"Of course they do," The blonde girl said, trying to pull Santana down beside her.

"What?" Santana gasped, "They know we're…that we…why did you tell them?"

"San, they've known I've been in love with you since 3rd grade and I told Mama about us after the first time we had sex."

Santana became even more shocked, "And they…they're okay with it?"

Brittany sighed, she wanted to snuggle. She sat up and pulled the other girl back down with her. She said, as she got comfortable, "Mama accepted right away. Papa wasn't sure you would be able to support me so he's been testing and teaching you."

"That explains all those Sunday afternoons he pressured me to spend with him," Santana muttered as she wrapped an arm around the girl.

Johan had spent many afternoons with Santana, seeing if she could fish, shoot a gun, chop wood, and teaching her how to fix things around the house. He showed her how to spackle a hole in the wall thanks to Brittany's younger, hyperactive twin brothers. Brittany's younger sister could do a lot of damage around the house too. He showed her how to fix a leaky faucet and seal a bathtub. They cleaned gutters together and washed and repainted the house. On one level, Santana did not enjoy hard manual labor but on the other, she liked learning from Johan. She imagined their time together really was what it felt like to have a father. That feeling didn't go away even knowing that Johan was just teaching her things he thought she should know to take care of his eldest child.

"So they know?" Santana repeated.

"Yes."

"And they're okay with it?"

"Yes, Santana," Brittany sighed, unable to understand why her girlfriend couldn't comprehend what was obvious.

"And they know we do this?" Santana asked. She didn't give Brittany time to answer as she leaned to deeply kiss the blonde. It was some minutes later before they pulled up for air.

"Umm, yes, they know we do that," Brittany managed to answer, out of breath.

"I don't want to think about that," Santana said before going in for another kiss.

The next morning at the Berrys' household, Rachel shyly walked into the kitchen where her fathers sat. She wouldn't have, couldn't have, done it if Quinn hadn't been right behind her. She cleared her throat to say what she had to say calmly and rationally. It actually all came out in a jumble, "Iwanttoknowwhomymotheris."

Hiram and Leroy looked at her as Rachel started to blush. She almost turned to run out of the room, but Quinn's hand touched her shoulder and she found she could stay. She took a deep breath, "I want to know who my mother is. I feel it's time I know."

Leroy and Hiram looked at each other and sighed. Hiram said, holding his half of the newspaper, "We knew this day would come. We were always waiting for you to ask. You see, we had your birth mother sign a contract when she agreed to have you. She's not allowed to contact you until you turn eighteen unless you specifically ask about her and want to meet her."

"I can meet her?" Rachel asked breathless.  
"Yes. She doesn't live very far away. You actually probably already know her, or at least know of her."

"Well who is she?"

"Shelby Corcoran, the director of Vocal Adrenaline."

Quinn was suddenly grateful for all the hardcore training Coach Sylvester put her through because it was only her quick reflexes that kept Rachel from falling to the floor as she fainted.

A week before Regional's, Quinn and Rachel stood outside the Carmel High's auditorium.

"You ready?" Quinn asked. It had been an unspoken agreement that Quinn would come along. Rachel hadn't asked, nor had Quinn offered. It was a good thing Quinn had come along since Rachel would have never been able to drive since she couldn't stop trembling on the ride over.

"Quinn, I can't do this. What if she doesn't know I'm her daughter? What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she thinks I'm a horrible singer? I can't do this," Rachel blurted before she started to cry.

Quinn frantically looked around for help. She didn't know how to handle a crying Rachel. She had never seen Rachel cry before, not even after all the times she had been mean to her. Rachel always hugged her when she cried, and she always seemed to want to cuddle close to Quinn after a sad movie. Rachel had to be a hugger, Quinn concluded.

She awkwardly hugged the other girl, hoping she wouldn't be pushed away. Quinn relaxed when Rachel didn't push her away, but hugged her back. The former Cheerio started to panic again when Rachel didn't stop crying.

Quinn didn't know why she started to sing or why she sang that particular song, but she did. She softly started to sing _Keep Holding On_, the one Rachel had sung with Finn a few months before. The one where Rachel had sung directly to her with so much honesty that Quinn had started crying during the performance.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Rachel had stopped crying as Quinn softly finished the chorus. They continued to hug until Rachel turned her head to place a lingering kiss on Quinn's neck in gratitude. She whispered, "Thank you, Quinn."

The former cheerleader was glad the other girl stepped away so she wouldn't feel the shiver that went down her back. Trying to ignore the feelings Rachel had brought up within her, Quinn said, "It's what friends do."

Quinn had never seen Rachel smile so brightly before. The Jewish girl then took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled. She wiped the tears from her face, glad she had worn no-run mascara. She gave a faint nod, "I'm ready."

Quinn opened one of the auditorium's doors and they were blasted with the sound of music. Vocal Adrenaline was rehearsing.

As they walked in, they saw a brunette stand up and shout, "STOP! No, no, no! What was that? Are you aware Regional's are in a week? Look at Jesse here. He's been gone forever and he's still performing better than the rest of you. Do you know what will happen if we lose Regional's? You'll be anonymous and being anonymous is worse than being poor!"

"I can see the family resemblance," Quinn dryly remarked.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the woman ordering all the exhausted students around.

"Jesse! I just gave you an order. What are you staring at?"

Jesse had actually caught sight of Rachel and Quinn. He wordlessly pointed and Shelby spun around. Her expression matched Rachel's. It was an expression of shock mixed with hope.

"Alright, that's a wrap, people. Time to go home. Nothing to see here," Jesse called out. He started ushering the rest of the students off the stage as he turned to give Rachel one last lingering look.

Quinn gently pushed Rachel forward and that was all it took. Rachel went running towards the choir director, who met her halfway. As both women wrapped each other in a desperate hug, Quinn settled herself in one of the auditorium's seats. She'd wait as long as she needed to. The wait would give her time to process why the kiss Rachel had placed on her neck had caused her to shiver. She couldn't convince herself it was a bad shiver either, like one of repulsion. It scared her to think it had been pleasant and she wanted to feel it again.

Quinn Fabray realized one important thing as she watched the mother and daughter reconnect for over an hour. She wasn't going to give up her daughter. She knew it would be hard and she would probably always be in debt since she would refuse to live off the Berrys' kindness forever, but she wanted to keep her baby. She rubbed a hand over her belly and whispered, "It's going to be me and you, kiddo."

The thump she felt against her hand reassured Quinn she had made the right decision.

Quinn's head shot up as Rachel shrieked, "You want me to what?" She was out of her chair and by Rachel's side as fast as a pregnant, former cheerleader could move.

"Just consider it, Rachel," Shelby pleaded.

Rachel was silent for a long moment before shaking her head, "I'm sorry. The offer is very tempting, but I can't do it. I think it's time for us to go."

"Rachel, even if you don't accept my offer, I really want to see you again," Shelby said, her dark eyes (exactly like Rachel's, Quinn realized) filled with unshed tears. She worried she would lose her daughter all over again.

Rachel smiled as she gave the woman a bone-crushing hug, "I want to see you again too. You should come by the house for dinner."

"I'd like that," Shelby whispered.

"Then I'll see you soon…Mom."

Quinn had a soft smile on her face as she followed Rachel to the car. The dark-haired girl couldn't look happier, like her dreams had just come true. Seeing Rachel so happy made Quinn happy.

As they drove back to Lima, Quinn tentatively asked, "What was her offer?"

Rachel didn't answer for a moment. She finally said, "She asked me to transfer to Carmel High. She said she could have me transferred in a day and I could have the female lead's solos and she'd practice with me day and night so I'd be ready within the week for Regional's. She said with Jesse and I, there's no losing Regional's or National's. She said we'd get to spend so much time together and that Jesse couldn't get his mind off of me."

Quinn was stunned. She pulled off the road because she was sure she couldn't concentrate enough to drive. Rachel had just turned down a path that would surely lead her straight to Julliard and Broadway. With a team like Vocal Adrenaline and a leading male like Jesse, Quinn had no doubt Rachel would go on to easily win National's. That would bring Rachel the attention and fame she so craved and winning the show choir national competition looked really good on a Julliard application. Rachel had just turned down the chance of a lifetime and Quinn couldn't understand why.

"Why?" The blonde demanded, "Why did you turn it down?"

Rachel softly smiled, "I already have a team that's going to win National's. I see no need to change."

Quinn couldn't stop herself. She would later have no clue as to why she did it. Maybe it was Rachel's selfless act that prompted her or maybe she had just really wanted to, but Quinn kissed Rachel on the lips right there on the side of the road. It was hard to tell which girl was more surprised.

"W…w…why did you...you…just do that?" Rachel stuttered like Tina once had.

Quinn didn't have an answer for that. So she changed the subject while trying to keep herself composed, "I decided I'm going to keep my baby."

She jumped as Rachel let out a squeal and wrapped the blonde in a hug as best as she could in the car. Rachel kissed the blonde on the lips before excitingly stating, "Wait until I tell Dad and Daddy. They're going to be so happy. You're family now, Quinn, and your daughter will be our family too."

Quinn was shocked still at the second kiss she and Rachel shared that day, "Why did you just kiss me?"

Rachel froze. She had whipped out her phone, excitingly texting her fathers. She cleared her throat, "I…I guess because it was good news?"

"Yeah," Quinn readily agreed, "That's why I kissed you too. It was good news."

"Yes, good news. Kissing for good news is okay," Rachel stated. It was perhaps the most unintelligent statement that had ever come out of her mouth.


	2. Part 2 of 2

It was now June and everyone was nervous and excited at Regional's. Since it was a two day event, they had four rooms reserved at the Holiday Inn Express with Mr. Schuester watching the boys and Ms. Pillsbury keeping an eye on the girls. Principal Figgins had told them there was no budget for a hotel but after another one of Puck's bake sales, they had easily raised the money.

Tina and Mercedes were rooming with Ms. Pillsbury while Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel shared the other room. This arrangement was thanks to Brittany, who pulled some strings with Tina and Mercedes. The two had easily agreed. Even though Rachel was acting a lot better with the other members of Glee, she was still a bit much to handle.

"You girls make sure to go right to sleep," Ms. Pillsbury stated as she checked on them one last time at 9pm, "The body needs nine hours of sleep to perform the best each day. Now I left some disinfecting spray in the bathroom. Call me if you need anything."

As soon as Emma had left, Brittany said, bouncing on the double bed she was sharing with Santana, "Let's play truth or dare."

Quinn groaned, "We've played that a dozen times before, Brittany. I know everything there is to know about you and Santana's sex life via Cheerio sleepovers."

Brittany sniffed, "I just wanted to play with you and Rachel."

Santana didn't even have time to draw up a glare before Quinn gave in, "Okay, okay. We'll play."

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Rachel asked as she slipped into the bed she would share with Quinn. Sharing with Quinn wasn't going to be a problem for the dark-haired girl. Late night talks had led them either to both sleep in her or Quinn's bed together each night in the past week.

"No," All the other girls replied simultaneously. Rachel huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she got in beside the brunette. She took Rachel's hand and placed it on her stomach, "She's kicking like a soccer player."

Rachel's bad mood vanished as she felt the thumping under her hand.

"Like a dancer," Rachel corrected with a soft smile.

Brittany jumped across the room for a chance to feel as well, dragging a reluctant Santana with her. While the blonde placed her hand on Quinn's stomach, the Hispanic cheerleader hesitated. Rachel finally reached up and grabbed the other girl's hand to bring it down on Quinn's stomach. Santana's eyes widened, "That's so weird."

When the baby quieted back down, Brittany and Santana removed their hands from Quinn's stomach and went back to their own bed. Brittany excitedly said, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

Rachel sighed, "Truth."

"Coward," Santana snickered.

Brittany shushed her girlfriend and turned to Rachel, "What was sex like with Jesse?"

Quinn turned her full attention to Rachel, who was suddenly blushing. Quinn softly said, "You don't have to tell us."

"I…we didn't have sex. I backed out at the last minute," Rachel confessed, unable to look at any of them.

The room was quiet for a moment before Quinn covered Rachel's hand with hers. "It's your turn."

"Oh. Right. Santana, truth or dare?"

"Dare," The girl proudly declared. Quinn rolled her eyes, "There's pretty much nothing Santana hasn't done, Rachel. Better make it good."

"I dare you to take your underwear off."

Santana smirked. She was wearing a tank top and short gyms shorts, but nothing else and she told Rachel so, "I have nothing on under here."

Rachel blinked, "Oh, well, I dare you to go get a bucket of ice without your shirt on."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Child's play."

Without a second's hesitation, Santana ripped of her shirt. All three girls watched her leave the room, her breasts leading the way. From the hallway, they heard Santana cheerfully say, "Hi, Ms. Pillsbury. Just getting some ice."

A minute later, Santana came back in the room with a full bucket of ice.

"Must have been cold at the ice machine," Quinn dryly stated, unable to miss the detail that Santana's nipples were hard.

"It was," Santana said. She didn't even bother to put her shirt back on, "Quinn, truth or dare?"  
And so the game continued. Before long, all the girls were missing some article of clothing. Quinn and Rachel had lost their shorts while Brittany had lost her shirt, though she was wearing a bra.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Santana asked. Brittany had given her the sign that it was time to start things.

"Truth,"

"Coward," Santana repeated, "Have you kissed a girl?"

"Yes," The Jewish girl easily replied.

"Who?" The question had come out of Quinn's mouth before she could stop herself.

"It's not your turn," Rachel reprimanded. She turned right back on her questioner, "Truth or dare, Santana?"

"Dare," Santana proudly stated. Rachel grinned evilly, "I dare you not to touch Brittany for 10 minutes."

Santana's face fell, "That's not a dare! That's cruelty."

"Are you going to not fulfill the dare?"

"No," Santana growled as she pulled out her cell to set the timer. It was going to be a long ten minutes of being in bed with Brittany and not touch her. All throughout the game they had been holding hands or cuddling. "Quinn, truth or dare."

"Dare," The pregnant girl bravely replied.

It was Santana's turn to grin evilly, "You have to touch Rachel as I would touch Brit until my time is up."

Quinn hesitated. It was one thing to hug or sleep in the same bed. It was an entirely different thing to touch Rachel as Santana touched Brittany. They would be touches of love and desire.

"Just pretend it's the two of us watching a movie," Rachel softly suggested. So Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and cuddled into her side where her baby bump fit nicely. She asked after she rested her hand on Rachel's stomach, "Rachel, which girls have you kissed?"

"Since when do I not get a choice of truth or dare?"

"Since dare would require you to move and you're not allowed to until Santana is allowed to touch Brittany. Now answer."

Rachel shook her head, "I've made out with Brittany and a girl from dance camp once. Kelsey Smith actually kissed me in the bathroom the other day."

"What?" All three other girls exclaimed.

Rachel shrugged, "It was weird. She kissed me then slipped a piece of paper into my pocket that had her phone number and address. She said if I ever wanted to punish her in private just give her a call. I found the entire situation very strange."

Santana and Quinn were left jaw-slacked. Brittany had already lost interest in what Rachel was saying. She was concentrating on how Quinn was still cuddled up to Rachel and preparing for the big dare of the night. Santana finally said, "Well, I always thought Kelsey enjoyed getting chewed out by Coach Sylvester a little too much. Now I know why."

The game of truth or dare slowly dwindled down into lazy questions. When the timer went off, it was actually Brittany that jumped Santana, pushing her back onto the bed for a kiss. Quinn reluctantly moved away from Rachel, missing her warmth and comfort immediately. After a long kiss, Brittany sat back up. It was her turn.

"Rachel, truth or dare?"

"You know she'll just choose truth," Santana sneered, "She is a wimp like that."

Rachel huffed, "Fine, I choose dare."

"I dare you to kiss Quinn for a minute," Brittany sweetly said. Santana tried not to laugh at the stunned looks on Quinn's and Rachel's faces.

"You want Berry to what with me for a minute?"

"Kiss."

Quinn was firmly shaking her head while Rachel still seemed stunned.

"I knew she wouldn't do it," Santana sneered.

That snapped Rachel out of her trance. She turned to Quinn and before kissing her, she whispered, "It's just good news."

Quinn went dead still as Rachel's lips touched hers. They had kissed three times before, but those were accidents at best.

Brittany and Santana watched as for ten seconds, Quinn just let Rachel kiss her. But after that, Quinn started kissing back. She felt Rachel push closer to her and slide a hand to the small of her back. Their lips overlapped, suckling, and once Quinn gently nipped Rachel's lover lip.

A minute can go by either really fast or really slow. To the two kissing girls, it seemed like they had just started when another voice interrupted them. Rachel and Quinn were on the forty-five second mark when Ms. Pillsbury walked in. For ten seconds she could only gape at them. She loudly cleared her throat, "Girls, lights out now. I mean it."

Rachel and Quinn jumped apart at the sound of Ms. Pillsbury's voice. Santana sighed, "Fine, if we gotta."

She turned out the lights and got under the covers with Brittany. She felt Brittany cuddle up to her and after a moment, felt someone kissing her neck.

Rachel and Quinn lay on opposite sides of the bed, still breathing hard from what they had just done. Their hearts were pounding and they weren't sure of what to make of the situation.

They could both hear sounds coming from the other bed and it wasn't making matters any better. Santana would let out a soft sigh or Brittany would whimper. Quinn finally snapped, "Either you two knock it off or I swear to God I'll stuff you both in the ice machine."

"I'd like to see you try," Santana growled. She was in a tough situation. She was horny, both from Brittany's doing and the show Rachel and Quinn had put on. The Hispanic cheerleader knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she had an orgasm. She didn't really want to do it in front of Preggers or the Dwarf though.

Brittany showed just how smart she really was. She sat up and said, grabbing Santana's hand, "I need to shower. Santana, would you help me wash my back?"

Santana didn't even answer as they both rushed to the bathroom. Quinn sighed as she heard a moan before the shower turned on full blast.

"Should we discuss what happened between us?" Rachel asked softly into the dark.

Quinn snapped, feeling on edge and vulnerable, "Nothing happened. It was just a stupid dare. I didn't even like it. I like men if you couldn't tell from my situation"

"You didn't like it?" Rachel asked, sitting up and turning to look where she thought Quinn lay. "You were the one who tried to slip your tongue in my month at the end."

Quinn growled, "I was just putting on a good show. As soon as they are out of the bathroom, I'm going to brush my month out with bleach. I don't know of anything stronger to get your bad taste off my lips."

Rachel didn't say anything and that's how Quinn knew she had really hurt the shorter girl. She felt the girl lie back down.

Another 15 minutes went by before Brittany and Santana came out of the bathroom. They looked happy and fell right to sleep. It took Quinn a lot longer to fall asleep and she was sure Rachel was still up when she did.

Quinn woke up at 7am, a habit learned from living with Rachel. She frowned when she saw Rachel was not beside her nor anywhere in the room.

The rest of the day flew by quickly for the Glee Club. They watched Aural Intensity perform amazingly for the star-quest judges. They couldn't believe Coach Sylvester was on the panel of judges as well. They just knew they would lose.

Quinn was upset not only because she thought they were going to lose, but also because Rachel wasn't speaking to her.

Will gave everyone a pep talk right before it was time for them to go on. It seemed to lift their spirits.

Quinn looked at Rachel right before the group split up. Rachel caught her eye but said nothing as she and Finn went to the back of the auditorium. Quinn frowned as she and the rest of the group took their place behind the giant curtain. Why couldn't she have handled the situation better last night? All this tension was making her stomach hurt.

They performed their tribute to Journey by singing _Faithfully_, a mash-up of _Anyway you want it _and _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_, and _Don't Stop Believing_. They sang and danced with all their heart, and when it was over, they couldn't be more proud of themselves.

Just as they walked back into their dressing room, Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. The look on her face caused Artie to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke," Quinn stated rather calmly.

Rachel was by her side in a split second, "It just broke? Are you having contractions? How's your pain level?"

The whole group broke into chaos. They quickly started rushing Quinn to their bus to take her to the hospital.

"What about the competition?" Tina asked.

"Screw the competition. We're going to the hospital," Rachel snapped. She ordered, "Kurt, my fathers are in the audience. Would you please go find them and tell them what has happened?"

Kurt nodded and with Mercedes by his side, they went to find Rachel's parents.

Rachel never let go of Quinn's hand the entire time. With Puck on one side and Rachel on the other, Quinn gave birth to her child. There was a lot of screaming and shouting, but she finally pushed out her baby.

Puck and Rachel held their breaths as the nurse cleaned the baby up and cleared her airways. When the baby started to cry, they let out a heavy sigh of relief. Puck went out to tell everybody his daughter was here. He also bragged that she had hair and it was pointing straight up like a Mohawk.

Quinn was exhausted. She barely had enough energy to pass the placenta before collapsing. She was barely aware Rachel was still holding her hand until Rachel finally let go.

"Is she okay?" Quinn tiredly asked.

Rachel beamed, "She's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, and a touch of black hair that really does look like a Mohawk. Don't worry, we can fix that."

Quinn smiled. She continued to smile as Rachel wiped her face and soothed her hair down.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel asked.

Quinn hadn't known she had been. She finally said, "I'm glad you were here. I'm sorry for…upsetting you last night."

Rachel shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Now here comes your daughter."

Quinn struggled to sit up as her baby was placed in her arms. Quinn felt her heart melt as she gazed down at the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Isn't she beautiful, Rachel?"

"Yes," Rachel gushed, "She's beautiful."

"It is a Mohawk, isn't it?" Quinn smiled, looking at her daughter's pointed tuft of hair.

Rachel gently ran a finger across the baby's head, afraid to touch her but couldn't stop herself. She smiled, "She's perfect."

Puck came back into the room at the same time as the nurse asked, "What is the baby's name?"

Quinn smiled, "Her name is Beth. Beth Joy Fabray."

"Why Joy?" Rachel asked. She had been asking Quinn what she was going to name the baby, but Quinn had been keeping it a secret.

"Because it's a synonym of glee and Glee has come to mean the world to me."

Both Puck and Rachel smiled. Puck snapped pictures with a camera that one of Rachel's Dads had given him and went back to show the other Glee members his daughter, Beth Joy.

Quinn was moved to another hospital room while all the Gleeks, except Rachel and Puck, went back to Regional's to see how they did. When Rachel learned they didn't even place, she just shrugged. Suddenly, the world seemed so much bigger. What was the point of worrying over Regional's when she had Quinn and the baby to think about?

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by for Rachel and Quinn. Hiram and Leroy had transformed half of Quinn's room into a nursery by the time Quinn arrived home from the hospital. The first week was actually easy but after that, it seemed like Beth never wanted to stop crying. Rachel finished the last few weeks of school with bags under her eyes. Quinn took her last exams of her freshman year from home.

Quinn was never more grateful to have Hiram and Leroy living with her. The blonde cried when they asked if they could be Beth's grandfathers and she made them cry when she got them matching "#1 Grandpa" shirts. Not only were they good grandfathers, they knew how to handle a baby who wouldn't stop crying.

Lucky for Quinn and Rachel, Beth seemed to calm down when someone sang to her. Even though they were too tired to sing sometimes, they had a whole group of friends ready to come by and sing for them.

Puck spent a lot of time with his daughter at the Berry household. He spent so much time there that Hiram ended up becoming very impressed with him. When summer vacation started, Puck didn't clean pools. He worked in one of Hiram's construction crews as a part-time laborer. He made more money than he did in his pool cleaning business and gave Quinn half of what he made as child-support. Puck hated hard work, but there was also something satisfying about seeing a completed building that he had helped make with his own two hands. Also it made him even more buff and women seemed to like a man who could work with his hands.

Quinn knew she never would have made it without Rachel by her side. Somehow the girl she had hated the most in the world had turned into her closest companion. They never brought up the night before Regional's.

Quinn Fabray would never forget the moment she realized she was in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. It was also the same moment she realized she wanted Rachel Barbra Berry.

Time seemed to fly by at the Berry household. Summer had passed and the girls had started back school. Beth was doing well in an open-minded daycare and Quinn had gotten a part-time job at a doctor's office as a desk assistant. The doctor was a friend of Leroy.

Halloween came and went with over two hundred pictures of 5-month-old Beth in her tiny pumpkin costume.

Rachel would swear that even though Beth had black hair and dark eyes, she looked just like Quinn. Quinn would occasionally tease Rachel that it was nurture vs. nature and that Beth looked more like the diva than herself or Puck.

Thanksgiving saw all of Rachel's extended family gathered into their house and Quinn didn't see her baby for the rest of the day since Beth was awed over and passed from one person to the next. Rachel held Quinn later that night as the blonde cried from being so openly accepted as part of the family.

The day Quinn realized she was in love with Rachel was the Saturday after Thanksgiving. Leroy and Hiram had driven five hours away to see Leroy's sister and wouldn't be back until Sunday evening. Rachel usually went with her parents but decided Quinn and Beth needed her more.

It was an ordinary day just with leftover turkey sandwiches. Santana and Brittany had come over for a while to play with Beth. They only left when Brittany and Beth had tired each other out. Quinn and Rachel had been sitting on the couch together when Rachel decided it was time for Beth to have her bath and be put down to sleep.

Rachel took Beth upstairs and after a few minutes, the former cheerleader heard so much giggling coming from the bathroom that she decided to go watch from the doorway.

Beth sat in a few inches of water with her bath chair. She was giggling and lifting a washcloth up and down with her arms. Rachel cooed, "Yes, you like a nice bath. You like to be clean."

Quinn rolled her eyes even though she knew everyone talked that way to Beth. People couldn't help themselves.

Beth laughed and splashed more water. Some got onto Rachel and Rachel looked down at her shirt.

"Look what you did? Do you see what you did? You should be ashamed of yourself," Rachel teasingly scolded. Beth responded by putting the wash cloth in her mouth. She never noticed Quinn behind her.

"I bet you'll be a swimmer when you grow up, hmm? You sure love the water. You can swim and go to the Olympics. Or how about a singer? Would you like that? It doesn't matter if you can't talk yet. I've listened very closely to you and you have perfect pitch already. Puck says you're strong like him so you're going to be a football player. I think you can be whatever you want to be and I'll be there for you no matter what. Whether it's at your swim meet, Glee concerts, or football game. I promise I'm going to be there for you and your Mommy no matter what. I love you both very, very much."

Quinn didn't know how someone could hear an honest confession like that and not fall a little bit in love with that person. Of course Quinn had gradually been falling in love with Rachel over the months. She just hadn't recognized it until now. They did everything couples did. Well, they did everything couples with a baby did, she mentally corrected herself. It had taken a while but once she got past all the things that Rachel did that annoyed the hell out of her, she found an incredibly loyal, honest and kind person. That person who loved her daughter as if she were her own and treated Quinn better than Puck or Finn had. Quinn asked herself how could she not be in love with Rachel Berry?

Beth replied to Rachel's promise and love declaration by splashing her with more water. The front of Rachel's top was now completely soaked. Rachel gave a false heavy sigh and said, "Well, if you can't beat them, join them."

Rachel wiped off her top and Quinn very quickly noticed that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra. Quinn left the doorway of the bathroom feeling flushed. She didn't know what was the matter with herself. She often took off her top to bath Beth or even just took a bath with her baby. Why did seeing Rachel without her bra on make her feel so… warm?

The blonde knew the answer and she knew why Finn kept trying to get Rachel back. Her breasts were amazing. Quinn was shocked still as the mental image of touching those amazing breasts while kissing Rachel's soft mouth flashed into her head.

"Oh God," she said, "I can never think that again."

Of course since she said that, she couldn't help but think about it. She also kept thinking about all the times Rachel touched her, massaging her shoulders, scratching her scalp lightly with her nails. She wondered what it would be like to have those nails rack down her back…

"I have got to stop this," Quinn growled, shaking her head. She was feeling an uncommon throbbing between her legs.

The blonde had felt absolutely no sexual desire since the birth of her baby. Having someone rip apart your genitals does that to a person. Even before than Quinn had never felt much sexual desire. She had never even masturbated before so the thought of wanting someone, of wanting to do something sexual with someone was very unsettling for Quinn.

Quinn collapsed on her bed and groaned. She couldn't get Rachel's breasts out of her mind. Is that what Santana and Brittany thought about all the time? Is that why they were forever having sex?

A few minutes later Rachel came into Quinn's room with herself and Beth wrapped in a towel. Rachel grinned, "Reporting for inspection ma'am. Presenting one clean baby."

Quinn had to smile as she got up from her bed. She went to tickle Beth's side, making her giggle.

"Well, she seems pretty clean."

Quinn leaned forward to make a show of smelling Beth (though who didn't enjoy the smell of a fresh, clean baby?) and when she did, she came very close to Rachel's neck. She could smell her daughter but she also was able to smell Rachel, who smelled very good. She was shocked as she was overcome with the desire to nip Rachel's neck and move lower…

Quinn quickly straightened and coughed, "Well…she…uh…smells clean too. She passes inspection."

Rachel gave Quinn a look before moving to put Beth in her crib. Quinn went back to lie down on her bed and watched as Rachel tucked Beth in for the night. She found her eyes closing with her daughter's as Rachel sang a lullaby. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until Rachel got into bed beside her and she jolted awake.

Over the past few months, the girls had taken to sleeping in the same bed. It made it easier for them to split who got up to take care of Beth in the middle of the night if she woke up. Quinn sat up to look over the shorter girl and felt another rush of warmth for her. Not everyone would wake up at 4am to change a dirty diaper.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm," Rachel tiredly grunted.

"I love you."

Rachel grumbled, "No, I got up last night to take care of her. It's your turn tonight."

"No, I mean it. I love you."

The Jewish girl sat up as if she realized the seriousness of the conversation. Rachel rubbed her eyes before meeting Quinn's hazel ones. She repeated, "You love me."

Quinn bit her lip and dug her hands into the bed to keep from bolting out of the room, "Yes."

"Let's clarify this. Do you love me as a friend, as a co-raiser of Beth, or as…as…a potential partner?"

Quinn started blushing which Rachel took as a good sign. Over the past few months she had grown to care about Quinn more and more and Beth felt like her own daughter. She knew that she didn't want to lose either of them from her life.

Becoming a parent at sixteen wasn't what she had planned. Nor had falling in love with a woman been part of her plan. It honestly wasn't on the board of her planned out life. She hadn't planned on Quinn to move in or to fall in love with the mother and daughter so much that it hurt to think of losing them. While she occasionally had the brief daydream of what it would be like if she wasn't tied down to a 'wife and kid', but those daydreams never lasted long. Who could daydream over singing in front of thousands every night when she had a little girl who couldn't fall asleep unless she sang to her? She wasn't putting the idea of Broadway completely out of her mind, but Rachel realized, for the first time in her life, that plans can change. That dreams can change and it's all for the better.

Rachel had hoped Quinn felt the same but after she had flipped out about the kiss, she wasn't sure. Rachel finally asked Brittany for a second opinion.

"She looks at you the way I look at Santana," Brittany said and that was all Rachel needed to know.

"I don't know what you mean by partner," Quinn finally said.

Rachel moved closer to Quinn. She said, "It means someone who shares responsibility with you, someone who you are in an established relationship with, and… a fellow participant in sexual activity."

The dark-haired girl held her breath. She knew she desired Quinn, it had taken everything not to kiss Quinn again over the months, but she needed to know if Quinn had that same desire for her.

Quinn cleared her throat, feeling her blush deepen, "Then I love you as all three."

"Truly?" Rachel asked, unable to believe her ears.

"Truly," Quinn repeated with a smile. She watched as a look of wonder and glee crossed Rachel's face. That expression paused as Rachel said, suddenly very serious, "Quinn, this is extremely good news."

"Only if you feel the same about me."

"I do," Rachel smiled, "I've loved you for months now. So you agree with me that this is good news then?"

"Yes, Rachel, this is good news." She didn't know what the dark-haired girl was getting at. She understood perfectly when Rachel leaned closer.

"You recall how we celebrate good news, correct?"

Quinn found she couldn't remember how to speak so she just nodded. She didn't wait for Rachel to continue; she kissed the dark-haired girl before another moment went by.

Epilogue:

The chances of two sixteen-year-old girls with a baby staying together are slim at best. Rachel and Quinn made it through high school together, but when the time came to apply to colleges, Quinn started breaking away from Rachel. This led to arguments, horrible fights, and their ultimate breakup. Rachel went off to Julliard and Quinn stayed in Lima with her daughter.

Beth cried almost every night for three months after Rachel left. She couldn't understand why her Mom had left her and why she wasn't there to sing her to sleep every night.

Puck had worked his way up to assistant foreman in Hiram's company and he was making very good money. He asked Quinn to marry him but she declined.

Hiram and Leroy bought a house down the block from them and gave it to Quinn and Beth. Quinn refused at first but later gave in. She took a few online college courses, unsure of what she wanted to be once she got out of high school. She settled on becoming an accountant.

Quinn remembered it had been a cold November night and there was snow on the ground. She had just turned 20 and was one semester away from obtaining an associate's degree in accounting. Beth was four and spending the night at Hiram and Leroy's. The two men spoiled their granddaughter rotten but she couldn't get angry over it.

There was a knock on the door that caused Quinn to raise her eyebrow. She didn't know who it could be. When she opened the door, she was stunned to see it was Rachel.

The two women hadn't spoken in almost two years. The last words Quinn said to Rachel were, "I want you out of my life."

Rachel's had been, "You'll never see me in it again."

Quinn knew Rachel still spent time with Beth. Leroy and Hiram were always showing Beth emails and videos that Rachel had sent just for her. She even allowed Beth to have the constant stream of packages Rachel sent. Rachel had spent the first two years of Beth's life as her second mom.

"Rachel…what are you doing here?" Quinn gasped.

Rachel came inside the house, uninvited, and took off her thick coat to hang on the door.

"Come in, please. Make yourself at home," Quinn dryly commented.

"Are you seeing anybody?"

Quinn blinked once, twice. She said, "Excuse me?"

Rachel repeated her question, her eyes firm, "Are you seeing anybody?"

Quinn straightened and crossed her arms, "That's none of your …"

"Quinn," Rachel snapped, "Answer the question."

"Fine," the blonde growled, "No, I'm not. Haven't seen anyone since you. Does that make you happy?"

The reply she got wasn't what she expected. Rachel kissed her, pushing her back against the door. Even though she was stunned, even though she wanted a reason as to why Rachel was here instead of a kiss, her body had spent two years responding to Rachel's kiss. It was programmed to respond and respond she did. She kissed back just as hard, pulled Rachel closer by her hips. She hadn't been with anyone since Rachel and she had missed her.

It was Rachel who started the kiss and Rachel who ended it. She pulled away, breathing very hard. Quinn was left in her position by the door.

"You're an idiot," Rachel growled. Quinn snapped out of her daze, "How dare you call me…"

"You're an idiot," Rachel repeated. She then added softly, "And I'm an even bigger one."

"Okay, I'm lost. What are you doing here?"

Rachel sighed, "It's been almost two years since we broke up. The other night I was in my dorm watching the snow fall. All of a sudden, it just dawned on me. I realized that you were pushing me away our senior year."

Quinn started looking everywhere but at Rachel. She said, starting to move towards the kitchen, "Interesting. Well, it's been nice seeing you but…"

Rachel caught the blonde's arm, preventing her from leaving. She firmly stated, "No, you're going to listen to me."

The blonde huffed but stood still. She refused to look at the other woman.

"You were pushing me away because you wanted me to go to Julliard. You wanted me to get out of Lima and you knew I wouldn't if we stayed together. That I would stay here with you and Beth."

"You belong there," Quinn softly replied, "I saw the videos your fathers have of your concerts and plays. You belong there. I would never fit in New York. I could never take Beth there, but you belong there."

"And at that time of my life, part of me thought so too. I think part of me knew what you were doing. That part of me wanted to go to New York and try to follow the dreams I've had since I could talk. That's why I didn't fight you about breaking up."

Hazel eyes briefly met brown before Rachel continued, "New York was fine if I kept busy and luckily, one can stay very busy at Julliard. But at night, I'd think of you and Beth. I'd wish you were lying down beside me. I'd wake up in the morning, wondering why I was alone. I wondered why my alarm woke me up instead of Beth."

Quinn smiled, "She still gets up early. Just like you."

Rachel shared that smile, "So as I watched it snow out my window, I realized I wasn't where I wanted to be. And I remembered something I thought when I was sixteen. Plans can change, dreams can change, and it can all be for the better. I've wanted to be a Broadway star since I could talk. Now, I want nothing more than to be here in Lima with you and Beth. Took me two years to realize that but it's what I want."

A tear slid down Quinn's cheek and Rachel reached out to wipe it away. She softly asked, moving closer to the blonde, "Why are you crying?"  
"Cause it's what I want too. I've wanted you here since the moment I let you go," Quinn confessed. She pulled the dark-haired woman into a hug and just held on. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Rachel asked, "Should we go tell my parents and Beth?"

Quinn pulled back to look at the woman who had held her heart since she was sixteen. She leaned in to give her a passionate kiss before pulling back to say, "Tomorrow. We can tell them tomorrow. Tonight I just want you all to myself."

Quinn started pulling a very willing Rachel in the direction of her bedroom.

Tomorrow they would tell Leroy, Hiram, and Beth. Tomorrow they would call up Santana and Brittany (who had broken up and also gotten back together). Tomorrow they would tell the whole world and Rachel would start moving back to Lima. But tonight was for them.


End file.
